A Heart Full of Love
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: Based on Les Miserables. Berwald was on the run from a past he couldn't escape. Lily was a woman trapped in a fate she couldn't change. Their paths become intertwined when Berwald promises to care for her child. Years later, change is the air along with true love and a revolution. What awaits them when tomorrow comes? (Human Names are use in this)
1. Look Down

Chapter 1: Look Down

The sky was dark with storm clouds and the early winter air was brisk and chilly, reflecting the moods of the prisoners of one of the most terrible in all of France. The food was terrible, tasteless and often bitter gruel. The conditions were even less pleasant, with filth and cold and stone. There were many a male there of different ages, colors and sizes, but they all wore the same filthy grey prison uniforms complete with their prisoner number stitched on it.

None of the jailers addressed the prisoners by their real names, only those numbers were their identities there. They forced the prisoners to complete tedious and often hazardous labors every day. No matter the conditions of the weather—spring, summer, winter or fall, or even sunny, hot, cold, or rainy—every male did their share of work by breaking down and carrying enormous rocks, and pulling hard on rope to bring in ships from the sea for repair.

They were to speak only when spoken to, they were to wake up, work, sleep and eat when told, and keep their shackles on until told otherwise. Those who failed to obey were punished in terrible ways, whether it was through a beating or more years added to their sentence. Sadly, for some, their sentenced years meant nothing as not everyone survived long enough to taste freedom after serving in that jail for a time.

But despite it all, friendships were formed between the prisoners and they were able to communicate in ways that often escaped their jailers' notice. As they finished the day's labor, they began to talk among themselves, reminding each other of one of the biggest rules of the prison and other things.

Prisoners_  
Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye  
Look down, look down,  
You're here until you die_

Prisoner #1_  
The sun is strong  
It's hot as perdition below!_

When one worked in the sun long enough, even the little heat of a winter's day felt like that of a blistering summer's, especially during when they were working hard as they were. Not to mention, most of the heat they felt came from illnesses or infected wounds they'd obtained from all the work.

Prisoners_  
Look down, look down,  
There's twenty years to go_

Prisoner #2_  
I've done no wrong!  
Sweet heaven, hear my prayer!_

Prisoners_  
Look down look down,  
Sweet heaven doesn't care_

Prisoner #3_  
I know she'll wait,  
I know that she'll be true!_

Prisoners_  
Look down, look down,  
They've all forgotten you_

Prisoner #4_  
__When I get free, ya won't see me  
Here for dust!_

Prisoners _  
Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye!_

Prisoner #5  
_How long, sweet angels,  
Before you let me die?_

Many a prisoner had a tragic tale, few had hope for freedom and even more longed to die. Sadly, death was often considered an act of mercy to many of the prisoners who'd been there longer than others. And no one could actually blame them, considering the life they'd been forced to lead, whether they were actually guilty or no. If the law found the slightest thing wrong, a person was jailed and sentenced to years of hard labor, and that was the end of that argument.

Prisoners_  
Look down, look down,  
You'll always be a slave  
Look down, look down,  
You're standing in your grave_

"Everyone, quiet. Roderich Edelstein is coming!" whispered a voice, during one particularly hard day's labor.

All fell silent as _he _came into view.

Roderich Edelstein, a guard of the prison, was a man who had no tolerance for law-breakers and even less for those who broke the moral laws set down by the church. He claimed to have strict moral principles he never forsook, and was cold with a heart of stone and saw who'd done wrong as the devil's spawn. Some believed he looked for the tiniest of reasons to lock someone up in prison. He was feared, hated and respected, depending on who was talking about him, beneath him or working with him. Though, in the prisoners' case, it was just fear and hatred.

His cold dark blue eyes fell upon the prisoners who were just finishing the day's work. Everyone was sore and tired and moving slowly back into their cells for their evening meal of cold gruel and bitter water.

"Now bring me Prisoner 24601!" he ordered.

A weary prisoner slowly approached Roderich with an unreadable look on his face. His name was Berwald Oxenstierna, and he was man who'd known a great deal of undeserved pain and suffering. He was rather tall with barely fading blond hair and a beard like a rat's nest, his prison uniform was torn and covered in filthy muck, blood and soaked with sea-water, there was a prison number tattooed on his chest and his wrists were scarred from the chains he wore. He walked with a limp as his left leg had been damaged when he'd served in a battle during his youth.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, keeping his eyes down.

"Come with me. Your time is up and your parole's begun. You know what that means!" said Roderich, as he unlocked Berwald's shackles and led him through the prison.

Berwald's heart leapt with both disbelief and relief as he slowly limped along with the help of his walking cane. _I didn't think I'd live to see this day. How did this happen to me? _"Yes, it means I'm free." He'd been ready for this day for so long now.

"No," said Roderich, sharply. "It means you get your yellow ticket of leave. You are a thief!"

Anger immediately flared up in the pit of Berwald's stomach. "I stole a loaf of bread!"

"You robbed a house!" snarled Roderich.

"I broke a window pane!" argued Berwald. Grief and sorrow crossed his face. "My little boy was close to death and we were starving—!"

"You'll starve again unless you learn the meaning of the law!" interrupted Roderich, growling.

"I know the meaning of those twenty years a _slave_ of the _law_," snarled Berwald.

Berwald's beloved wife/husband, Tino, a man of great beauty and a heart as pure as gold, had died a year after their son, Peter, was born. He'd raised and cared for Peter as best he could with love and the money he made from spinning and tailoring, but they fell upon hard times when the boy was three. It had been a harsh winter and Berwald became desperate to save his little boy. He stole a small loaf of bread and gave it to his son, but Peter hadn't lasted long after eating the food and Berwald had been arrested soon after.

"You were sentenced to five years for what you did," said Roderich, coldly. "The other fifteen years were because you tried to run! Yes, 24601—"

"My name is Berwald Oxenstierna!" he interrupted, angrily. Had he not been mocked and belittled long enough? Could Roderich Edelstein really be so self-righteous and arrogant that he couldn't even address Berwald by his own name instead of his prisoner number?

"And I'm Roderich Edelstein!" said Roderich, sharply. "Do not forget my name! Do not forget me, _24601!_"

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	2. What have I done?

Chapter 2: What have I done?

_Oh, believe me; I shan't forget a cold-hearted monster like you, Roderich Edelstein!_ swore Berwald, as he went on his way. He was able to change out of his prison clothes and into a simple brown attire of his size, given his prison papers and yellow ticket along with the few meager possessions he'd had when he was arrested. He had a long journey ahead of him, and he had no idea what kind of life he would lead now, but for the moment, he cared little. He was just glad to be free. Stepping outside into the late winter's afternoon and breathing in the brisk air stirred something inside him he'd thought lost forever.

_Freedom is mine, the earth is still  
I feel the wind. I breathe again  
And the sky clears  
The world is waking  
Drink from the pool, how clean the taste  
Never forget the years, the waste  
Nor forgive them  
For what they've done.  
They are the guilty – everyone!  
The day begins…  
And now let's see,  
What this new world  
Will do for me!_

But despite being no longer imprisoned, Berwald quickly found that he was still marked and cursed. He traveled through the night and into the afternoon of the following day. He had to check in every so often at certain places or else he would break his parole and become a fugitive of the law and risk being imprisoned again.

He traveled more than a hundred miles for several days, hoping to find food and lodging or a job. The journey was no easy feat with his bad leg, which had been severely damaged beyond repair when he was younger many years ago, but he was a survivor and he ignored the pain and aches as he journeyed onward.

Life was still difficult for him as while he had bought a little food with spare coins he'd found the most unlikely of places, it was barely enough to keep his hunger at bay. Worse, wherever he went, he was met with rejection and anger. No innkeeper would allow him a bed for the night in even the stables as no one wanted a marked criminal under their roof and no one would hire him even for the lowest of labors. Children even pelted him with stones when he stopped for a drink at a fountain.

Everywhere Berwald went, whether it was for food or lodging, he heard the same thing. "_You broke the law, it's there for people to see! Why should you get the same as honest men like me?_" and "_You leave my house or feel the weight of my rod. We're law-abiding people here!_"

Berwald Oxenstierna was a marked man. People knew he'd broken the law from his papers, and knew him to be a formerly jailed magical practitioner. He was not fit to rest in even the stables in their eyes. He took what shelter he could in allies and caves, and rationed his little food.

Rejection countless times brought much discouragement and bitterness to Berwald's heart. Once, he'd been a gentle and caring soul, but that was no more. Twenty years of unjust and unfair imprisonment had changed him. He blamed the law for his problems. What good was the law when his darling Tino died? What good had the law done when he'd resorted to snatching bread to save his starving boy? None whatsoever. And now it was ruining his life. The law had been the source of his problems from the beginning and that hadn't changed.

_And now I know how freedom feels,  
the jailer always at your heels  
it is the law!  
This piece of paper in my hand,  
that makes me cursed throughout the land,  
it is the law!  
Like a cur  
I walk the street,  
the dirt beneath their feet!_

Several days after his release, Berwald's physical and emotional strength began to wane.

He came upon a small village, and after another round of refusal and rejection for food, work and lodgings, he found himself alone as night fell. As the darkness of the night grew, so did the cold. Berwald shivered and kept blowing on his hands as he rubbed them to keep warm after pulling up his coat to try and block out the chill. He could not make a fire as any wood was too damp and his hands were so cold, they kept shaking.

Having eaten what little food he'd been able to buy, he was starving. After all his walking and lack of proper sleep, he was exhausted, but he didn't dare fall asleep as to fall asleep on a winter's night as cold and bitter as this one, would certainly mean death.

_But what should I care if I live or die? No one else seems to. Should I care? There's no point. _One lone tear escaped him as he thought of his beloved wife/husband and son. _Would death be so terrible, if it means I get to see them again?_

The wind picked up and a thick snowfall blew around him, making him grow even colder and wetter than ever as he shivered.

As he began to drift off to sleep, there was a gentle shaking of his shoulder. Berwald's eyes opened and he saw a young man with ginger hair with a curry out of place, carrying an umbrella and dressed well, beside him.

"Pardon me, sir, but I saw you outside my window. You look frozen and half-starved. Please, let me help you," he said. "My name is Feliciano Vargas; I'm the bishop of this town."

Berwald hesitated. "You're kind, monsieur, but you'll risk your reputation as a good man if you take me in for the night. Have you no idea who I am? I'm a convict fresh from prison and one who deserve no kindness or pity," he said, bitterly. As if for proof, he showed Feliciano his papers and yellow ticket.

But Feliciano shook his head. "The past is the past and in God's eyes, we are all His children and we are all equals. Please, sir, let me help you," he said.

Berwald could not believe what he was hearing. _Is this man a saint or blind to what's before him? I am a monster and yet he's so insistent on helping me._After a moment's consideration, he finally nodded. "Alright," he said. "I'll come, but I may need a little assistance to stand and walk. My leg was damaged a long time ago and it hurts worse than usual in this weather."

"Of course. Take your time, signore," said Feliciano, kindly. He placed Berwald's arm around his shoulders and helped Berwald to stand. Once on his feet, Berwald was able to walk on his cane, but he kept a firm grip on Feliciano's shoulder as they crossed a few slippery patches of ice.

"Come in, sir, for you are weary," said Feliciano, as he helped Berwald inside the house where there was warmth, food and a bed. "And the night is cold out there. Though my life is very humble, what I have, I have to share. There is wine here to revive you. There is bread to make you strong. There's a bed to rest till morning. Rest from pain and rest from wrong."

"Thank you," said Berwald, gratefully as he warmed himself by the fire. He felt the coldness leave as quickly as it'd come and his stomach grumbled when he smelled the food Archie placed on the table. Though it was a common meal to some, it was a banquet in his eyes. "Believe me, signore, this is paradise to what I've known for the past twenty years."

Feliciano smiled as he beckoned for Berwald to join him at the dinner table. "Come. We'll say grace and then you'll have your fill before you sleep tonight."

Berwald took his place at the table before bowing his head and folding his hands in his lap, out of good manners if nothing else. He could not help but wonder why the Bishop asked the Lord to bless him when he said grace, but dwelt little on it as he ate the finest meal he'd tasted in twenty years. As he lay in bed that night, warm and comfortable, Berwald's mind wandered to the night's events and the silver in Feliciano's cabinet.

_He let me eat my fill  
I had the lion's share  
The silver in my hand  
Cost twice what I had earned  
In all the years I've lived  
That lifetime of despair  
And yet he trusted me.  
The young fool trusted me!  
He's done his bit of good  
I've played the grateful serf  
And thanked him like I should_

Now the house was still and Berwald could not help but allow his bitterness and anger overtake what goodness he had in him and consume him. How could he resist the silver he knew was little guarded? Feliciano would make up for it, wouldn't he? After all, he was a highly respected citizen of the town and could easily replace it. Besides, it wasn't as if Berwald was ever to get a job and earn a thing, being a former convict, and how was he to survive without money?

Believing he had no other choice, Berwald took the silver from Feliciano's cabinet, and took his flight into the cold night just before dawn.

()()()()()

Berwald had not gone far into his journey when he bumped into two constables, who spotted his sack of stolen goods and prisoner identification.

"Oi, where'd you get this, criminal?" demanded the first constable.

"Get your hands off me!" yelled Berwald, as they grabbed him. "This is an outrage! I've done nothing wrong!"

"Your papers and stolen goods say differently, thief!" growled the second constable. "Where did you get this?"

"I'm on parole and have done no wrong!" growled Berwald. "I've stolen nothing! It was a gift! I spent the night at the bishop's last night and he gave it to me as a gift!" It was a lie, and he could only hope the police would believe him.

But to no avail.

"Well, then, you won't mind if he confirms your story."

Berwald was then dragged to Feliciano's house, where the man was reading the Holy Book, and flung to the floor after receiving a whack on the head with one of the constables' baton. Berwald didn't murmur or whimper in pain, knowing he deserved it and would receive worse once he was back in prison.

"Tell his reverence your story! Let us see if he's impressed!" sneered the first constable.

"You were lodging here last night! You were the honest Bishop's guest!" said the second constable. "And out of Christian goodness, when he learned about your plight, you maintain he made a _present _of this silver—"

"That is right," interrupted Feliciano, shocking them all. His face was kind and soft as he helped Berwald to stand and placed a salve and bandage on his head wound. "But my friend, you left so early. Surely, something slipped your mind. You forgot, I gave these also. Would you leave the best behind?"

Feliciano stunned them all further by picking up two silver candlesticks from the table and placing them in Berwald's bag.

"So, signores, you may release him, for this man has spoken true. I commend you for your duty and God's blessing go with you," said Feliciano.

The constables obeyed, having nothing but respect for him and no proof Feliciano's claims were anything but true. But upon their leave, Feliciano turned to Berwald with a very serious look in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" asked Berwald, before Feliciano could speak. "Why've you been so kind to me when I don't deserve it? Why didn't you turn me into the police?"

"Because as I told you, in God's eyes, we are all His children and we are all equals. Everyone deserves a second chance at fixing past mistakes," said Feliciano, gently. "You are so much more than what you believe. But remember this, my brother; see in this some higher plan."

"I don't understand," said Berwald, confused.

"You must use this precious silver to become an honest man," continued Feliciano, as though he hadn't spoken. "By the witness of the martyrs, by the Passion and the Blood, God has raised you out of darkness. I have bought your soul for God."

Berwald didn't understand any of it, but nevertheless, he thanked Feliciano for his kindness and went on his way. But he did not get far before he came upon a church. Overwhelmed with guilt and shame, he went inside and knelt before the statues and wept. "Oh, forgive me. Please, forgive me," he murmured, as he wept.

_What have I done?  
Sweet Valhalla, what have I done?  
Become a thief in the night,  
Become a dog on the run  
And have I fallen so far,  
And is the hour so late  
That nothing remains but the cry of my hate?  
The cries in the dark that nobody hears,  
Here where I stand at the turning of the years?_

Berwald could barely look at himself as he was full of disgust and self-loathing. What had he become? Was this the man Tino had married? Was this the father Peter had known before the boy was lost to him? What would his wife and son think of him, if they could see him now? Was there truly nothing but anger and hatred in Berwald's heart?

_If there's another way to go  
I missed it twenty long years ago  
My life was a war that could never be won  
They gave me a number and murdered Berwald  
When they chained me and left me for dead  
Just for stealing my boy a mouthful of bread!_

So much bitterness and pain had been a part of Berwald's life for longer than he'd cared to remember. Part of him had wanted the ones who'd caused him so much grief and agony to suffer as he had, and yet part of him hadn't cared. But which part of him was stronger—his anger or his compassion, he knew not, only which parts had grown. Anger had been his life in prison, and he'd found true compassion when he'd been freed of his jail.

_Yet why did I allow this man,  
To touch my soul and teach me love?  
He treated me like any other  
He gave me his trust  
He called me brother!  
My life he claims for the Gods above  
Can such things be?  
For I had come to hate the world,  
this world that always hated me!_

_Take an eye for an eye!  
Turn your heart into stone!  
This is all I have lived for!  
This is all I have known!_

But even as he said it, he knew it wasn't entirely true. He'd known goodness and kindness when he'd had a small, but mostly happy life as a spinner with his wife/husband and son before they'd been taken from him. And Feliciano's actions kept whirling through his mind and he could not stop thinking about what would've happened to him had Feliciano not been so gracious and merciful.

_One word from him and I'd be back  
Beneath the lash, upon the rack  
Instead he offers me my freedom  
I feel my shame inside me like a knife  
He told me that I have a soul,  
How does he know?  
What spirit comes to move my life?  
Is there another way to go?  
_

Berwald took a deep breath and decided what to do. Feliciano could've easily turned him away or thrown him back into jail, especially after what he did, but the good man hadn't. He'd reached out, given him hope and reminded him of the man he was before his losses. There was but one path for him to take.

_I am reaching, but I fall  
And the night is closing in  
And I stare into the void  
To the whirlpool of my sin  
I'll escape now from the world  
From the world of Berwald Oxenstierna  
Berwald Oxenstierna is nothing now  
Another story must begin!_

As Berwald tore up his prison papers and yellow ticket, he silently swore then and there that he would live by Feliciano's teachings for the rest of his life. Though he knew he was putting himself at risk by breaking his parole, he cared not for it. He would be another person entirely. He would be nothing like the former convict he was now, of that much he was certain. That man was gone and would soon be forgotten…

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	3. I Dreamed a Dream

Chapter 3: I Dreamed a Dream.

Ten years later, Berwald had kept good on his word.

He never once forgot Feliciano's kind actions and teachings. He kept the two silver candlesticks as they were a reminder of what he swore to never forget. He became an honest man and used his second chance at life wisely and well.

He had a new identity of Mr. Swe and was a respected gentleman of Montreuil-sur-Mer. He'd earned the town's respect shortly after his arrival after saving the police chief's two children from a fire. The police chief had been so grateful; he didn't ask for papers or identification and instead, gave Berwald a place to stay until he got off his feet.

It didn't take long for him to become a wealthy and well-beloved gentleman of the city. He was able to revolutionize the town's black bead and bracelet production, which also gained him quite a tidy sum of money. He also made a reputation for making deals and being a philanthropist, having used much of his wealth for the maintenance of hospitals, orphanages and schools.

In recognition of his work, the town appointed him mayor. Being a quiet man and a bit of a hermit, Berwald tried to refuse the honors. But when a young child who was so much like his little boy, asked him to take the job, he accepted without further hesitation.

Berwald's weakness was children. So many children he knew reminded him of Peter and he did all he could to ensure that they would not know Peter's fate. He spent quite a bit of his wealth on charities for children. Along with a smile and kind look on his face, he always had a spare franc or two for a hungry child or a beggar he encountered in the street.

However, Berwald was something of a hermit. He kept to himself much of the time and he'd never remarried. He also secretly made it his business to know just about everything about everyone he encountered. No one dared to make him angry or cross him wrong, as while he was a good man with a good heart, he had his limits and his tolerance only went so far towards those who displeased him. Mainly, it was those who didn't treat those under his care with respect and courtesy. Those under his care and employ had little to worry about, because of this.

But sadly, Berwald could not be everywhere and fix all the town's problems and even with his great help, there were still many an unfortunate soul in the town. If you were a poor person, your luck was slim for ever having a good and happy life. Without money, you couldn't get far in the world. And sadly, there was many a person who were as bitter as the cold winter's breeze, especially on one certain winter's day in mid-December.

_At the end of the day you're another day older  
And that's all you can say for the life of the poor  
It's a struggle, it's a war  
And there's nothing that anyone's giving  
One more day standing about, what is it for?  
One day less to be living!_

_At the end of the day you're another day colder  
And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill  
And the righteous hurry past  
They don't hear the little ones crying  
And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill  
One day nearer to dying!_

_At the end of the day there's another day dawning  
And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise  
Like the waves crash on the sand  
Like a storm that'll break any second  
There's a hunger in the land  
There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and  
There's gonna be trouble to pay  
At the end of the day!_

On this chilly winter's day, the foreman at the largest bead factory, Mr. Leon Wong, was in one of his mood and taking it out on the ladies who worked in the factory. He was not a cruel man and never physically harmed the girls, but there were other ways to be a foul cur.

"At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing," he grumbled, as he overlooked the ladies' work. "Sitting flat on your bum doesn't buy any bread!"

"There are children back at home, and the children have got to be fed," murmured Katyasha, quietly. None of the women liked the foreman, Mr. Leon, for he was a ladies' man and kept trying to make advances on the factory girls. They were terrified of him and didn't want a reason to be sacked from their jobs, so they did their best to make good of the situation. "And you're lucky to be in a job and in a bed. And we're counting our blessings."

Good and respectable paying work along with a home and food on the table was somewhat difficult to come by, so those who had it were grateful and didn't take it for granted. If there was any problem in their situation, they would simply grin and bear it in silence as much as possible. What else was there to do?

"Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today, with his terrible breath and wandering hands?" asked Laura, shivering as the foreman walked by.

"It's because little Lily won't give him his way," sneered Natalia. "Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands."

Lillian Kirkland, or "Lily" as she was often called because of the paleness of her skin, was a gentle and caring young woman. She was very beautiful with hair blond as gold, skin white as snow and lips as red as a rose. She was the kindest soul you'd ever meet and generally speaking, she was well-liked among her fellow workers, (even if some were jealous of her beauty) but Natalia Alfoskaya despised her with all her heart for reasons unknown.

"And the boss, he never knows that the foreman's always on heat," said Lin Yi. Mr. Leon's actions at the factory were one of the few things Berwald didn't know about. "If Lily doesn't look out, watch how she goes. She'll be out on the street."

A loud bell then rang, signaling the end of the day's work. Everyone quickly took off their work hood and aprons and began to leave for the day after collecting their wages.

_At the end of the day it's another day over  
With enough in your pocket to last for a week  
Pay the landlord, pay the shop  
Keep on grafting as long as you're able  
Keep on grafting till you drop  
Or it's back to the crumbs off the table  
You've got to pay your way  
At the end of the day!_

Lily took off her work clothes and began to depart from the factory, only to stop in her tracks and return to her stool when she remembered the letter she'd received. She went back to get it, only for Natalia to stop her, as she'd spotted the letter in the apron pocket.

"And what've we here, little innocent sister?" said Natalia. She quickly snatched up Lily's letter, despite Lily's attempts to stop her. "Come on, Lily, let's have all the news."

The other factory girls crowded around in interest and giggles, as if they were expecting to find out Lily had a secret admirer or something of the like, while Lily turned paler than ever.

Natalia quickly opened the letter and read it aloud. "'_Dear Lily, you must send us more money. Your child needs a doctor, there's no time to lose…_'" Natalia looked a bit surprised, but her expression quickly turned very smug as the other factory girls looked startled.

"Give that letter to me, it is none of your business," said Lily, sternly as she snatched it away. "With a husband at home and a bit on the side, is there anyone here who can swear before God, she has nothing to fear, she has nothing to hide?"

It was the wrong thing to say, as Natalia turned red with fury and slapped Lily before they launched into a fight over the letter.  
"What is this fighting all about?" boomed a loud voice. "Will someone tear these two apart? This is a factory, _not _a circus!"

Everyone ceased what they were doing as Berwald entered the factory with a stern look on his face. He was at the factory because he was to meet the newly stationed Inspector of the police in his office that day. He approached Natalia and Lily, the former was the only one who met the mayor's eyes with a cold look with a tiny hint of fear as she was braver than most when she had connections and believed she was in no danger.

"Come on ladies, settle down. I run a business of repute, I am the mayor of this town!" said Berwald. He was about to settle the quarreling business himself, only to fall silent when he saw the inspector of the police, Roderich Edelstein, watching from his office's window. He didn't dare make the policeman wait too long or risk him learning Berwald's true identity, so he turned to the foreman. "I look to you, Mr. Leon, to sort this out, and please be as patient as you can."

Mr. Leon respectfully nodded as Berwald walked up the stairs to his office before turning hard and cold to the quarreling women.

"Now, someone say how this began!" he demanded.

"At the end of the day, she's the one who began it," said Natalia, smugly, before Lily could speak. "There's a kid that she's hiding in some little town. There's a man she has to pay. You can guess how she picks up the extra. You can bet she's earning her keep, _sleeping around_. And the boss wouldn't like it."

"Is this true?" demanded Mr. Gilbert.

Lily swallowed painfully. She didn't want to confirm it, but she had no choice. The letter was proof of her long-guarded secret. "Yes, it's true. There's a child, and the child is my son. And his father died before we were married, leaving us flat. Now he lives with an innkeeper man and his wife and I pay for the child. What's the matter with that?"

Others would've been moved by her words, but not in this case. Within moments, she was shunned and all turned on her quicker than you could snap your fingers. It was every woman for herself and Lily was alone.

_At the end of the day  
She'll be nothing but trouble!  
And there's trouble for all  
When there's trouble for one!  
While we're earning our daily bread  
She's the one with her hands in the butter  
You must send the tramp away  
Or we're all gonna end in the gutter  
And it's us who'll have to pay  
At the end of the day!_

"Please, please, no," pleaded Lily.

She couldn't afford to lose her job. She was already struggling to pay rent at her meager lodgings and pay her son's keepers their seven francs a month—though the cost had gone up considerably since they kept saying her precious son, Arther, was ill and they needed more money to pay the doctor's many bills.

But her pleas fell upon deaf ears. Mr. Leon had been looking for the grounds to sack her as he hadn't taken kindly to Lily's polite but firm refusal of his advances. Natalia wanted her gone and since Mr. Leon was willing to do whatever Natalia wanted, it was quite unlucky for poor Lily.

"I might've known the dog could bite. I might've known the cat had claws. I might've guessed your little secret," sneered Mr. Leon. He was smirking evilly and seemed very smug. "Ah, yes, the _virtuous _Lily! The one who keeps herself so pure and clean, you'd be the cause, I had no doubt, of any trouble hereabout. You play a virgin in the light, but need no urging in the light."

That earned him a look of rare fury from Lily, who slapped him hard enough to leave a very long lasting red handprint on his face.

"She's been laughing at you while she's having her men!" said Lin Yi.

"She'll be nothing but trouble again and again!" said Natalia, coldly. "You must sack the girl today. Sack the girl today!"

"Sack the girl today!" agreed the other factory girls.

Mr. Leon nodded as he grabbed Lily's arm. "Right my girl, on your way."

Panicking and desperate now, Lily yanked herself free of him and tried to run up the stairs to the boss's office. "Monsieur le Mayor! Monsieur le Mayor! Monsieur le Mayor, help me please I have a child! Monsieur!"

But she was thrown out onto the streets by the foreman and the door was slammed in her face, causing her to weep and pray for help as to what she was now to do.

()()()()()

Berwald closed the door of his office, causing him to know nothing of what was happening down below or hear Lily's desperate pleas for his help. Then he turned to his guest, Inspector Roberich Edelstein of the police.

Though it had been ten years since they'd last lain eyes on one another, Berwald had not forgotten the former prison guard and from what Berwald knew of Roberich's reputation, nor had the man changed in the slightest. But thankfully, Roberich did not recognize him. And why should he? Gone was the filthy and weary prisoner of twenty years, and in his place was a respectable, clean-shaven gentleman with neatly combed hair, a fine dark blue suit with a white cane.

"Pardon the wait, officer," said Berwald. "Do forgive me. Have a seat if you like. My name is Monsieur Swe, I'm the mayor of this town and owner of this facility, as I'm sure you're well aware."

"The name's Inspector Roberich Edelstein, and it's quite alright, Monsieur le Mayor," said Roberich. "I understand completely. You have duties to attend to. You're a busy man."

"But not too busy to spend time with the members of our fair city's fine constabulary," he said. While Berwald had no love for Roberich, he knew better to than to do something that would arouse Roberich's suspicions, as it was a risk for them both to be near one another and the policeman's reputation was practically legend. "Would you care for some liquid refreshment? I have brandy or tea if you're on duty."

"Neither, thank you," said Roberich, as he took a seat.

"Very well," said Berwald. He poured himself a cup of tea and took a seat. "So, what can I do for you, Inspector? I hope you don't suspect me of being a criminal."

"No, no, not all," said Roberich, chuckling. "I merely wished to report to you as my duty, make your acquaintance and, if it is not too bold, acquire your full cooperation should I require your assistance. For the past ten years, ever since I became a proper policemen and not merely a prison guard, I've been after a rather dangerous fugitive."

"I see," said Berwald Oxenstierna, quietly. He put down his now empty tea cup. "Well, if there's anything I can help you with, I shall oblige, Inspector. You have my word."

Roberich nodded, looking very pleased. "_Merci, _Monsieur le Mayor," he said.

"My pleasure. Now—" Berwald was interrupted when a loud crash and the sound of people yelling. "_Excusez-moi, _Inspector."

Quickly, Berwald left his office with the officer and journeyed outside to see what the cause of such commotion was. Outside in the street where a large and panicked crowd had gathered around, was a man being crushed beneath his cart in the mud. His name was Im Yong Soo, Soo to his friends, and a man of amiable nature who was well-liked by all who knew him, and one of Berwald's employees.

"Good gracious!" exclaimed Berwald, appalled. He ran over to Im Yong, who was screaming in pain and squirming like a worm. He placed his hand on Im Yong's shoulder. "Monsieur Im Yong, stay still. You'll make it worse. Just stay still and breathe slowly."

I'm Yong obeyed, but he still looked terrified.

"Where's the doctor and the blacksmith?" demanded Berwald. The cart was heavy and would need a jack to lift it and Berwald would need medical attention at soon as possible.

"They've been sent for, Monsieur le Mayor. They'll be here in a quarter of an hour."

"A quarter of an hour!" I'm Yong would surely be dead by then. "Is there no one among you who's willing to try and help this man, even for money?"

No one spoke, which answered Berwald's question. Disgusted and unwilling to let the poor man suffer, Berwald dropped his cane. Forcing himself to ignore the pain in his leg, he tightly grasped the cart and lifted it. though he was not as young as he once was and the mud made things slippery, twenty years in prison had given him great strength and he was able to free Im Yong from the cart just as the blacksmith and doctor arrived. Im Yong's left leg was now permanently damaged, but he would live. A small price to pay.

Exhausted and sorer than he had been in years, Berwald leaned against a wall as he caught his breath.

_I must remember that I am not as young as I once was. _Great strength he possessed, but not the stamina of youth. He was tired. He'd been up since very early that day working in his factory, taking care of matters in other factories and now this business. His bad leg was throbbing painfully and all he wanted to do was find a carriage to take him home, get changed into some clean clothes, and sit by the fire with a hot water bottle for his leg. His attention was then diverted by a small boy, who'd been tugging on his coat and held Berwald's cane in his hand.

"_Pardon-moi,_ Monsieur le Mayor, you dropped this."

"_Oui,_ merci," said Berwald. He took the cane and leaned against it before handing the boy a few francs. "Lad, could you be so kind, as to find me a carriage to take me home?"

"Oui, Monsieur le Mayor!" said the boy. He took off to find a carriage for the mayor.

It was then that Berwald noticed Inspector Roderich's eyes upon him. The policeman was gazing at him with astonishment and something else Berwald couldn't quite place.

"Is there something else I can help you with, Inspector? Because if there isn't, I really must be going," said Berwald. His carriage had arrived and he was quite anxious to get home.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur le Mayor, it's just…" Roderich hesitated, but then said, "A man your age to be as strong as you are…you make me think of a man, from years ago. A man who broke his parole and disappeared…" Roderich then realized what he was saying and then quickly turned his gaze downward as he remembered his place. "Forgive me, sir, I would not dare—!"

"Then see to it that you don't," interrupted Berwald. "Inspector, it's been my experience that those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise. Unless you have anything more than circumstantial evidence, I suggest you hold your tongue and remember your place, Inspector." But even as he said it, he knew that if Roderich ever had solid any proof of Berwald's true identity, he'd be in jail before he could snap his fingers.

Roderich quickly nodded. "Yes, of course, Monsieur le Mayor. My deepest apologies. Do forgive me, monsieur."

"Already done," said Berwald. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He got into the carriage and went home. He had arrangements to make for Im Yong's future and a great deal of rest. It'd been a very long day.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, there was one soul who wasn't as fortunate and had not yet been on the receiving end of Berwald's kindness. Lily was most unfortunate indeed.

Due to Natalia spreading nasty rumors about her about what had occurred at the factory, Lily had been evicted from her apartment and no one was willing to hire an unwed mother for even the lowest of labors. She was living on the streets and growing ill. She'd sold her furniture, all but the most needed and threadbare of her clothes, and sending whatever money she had to her son, keeping only a franc or two to buy food and keep herself alive.

Despite her pains and suffering, Lily stayed strong. She cared very little for herself as her only concern was making money to keep Arthur alive. The letters she received regarding her som's wellbeing were far from good. Arthur was sick and needed money for warm clothes and medicine. She spared no expense, for her son was the only good thing left in her life and she wasn't about to lose her precious baby boy.

Desperate to make whatever money she could, she found herself in the dark and filthy slums of the city where only the lowest of the low dwelled and made money doing the most dreadful things. She kept her head down as she narrowly avoided women who made a living being men's _companions _whenever they wished. It made her ill to see females give everything to men just for a few francs. As long as she could, she would avoid participating in that kind of dreadful life.

"Oi, you there!" said an old woman, catching her attention. "Would you be interested in selling one of those trinkets you wear?"

_Would I really be here if I didn't? _Aloud, Lily said, "Madame, I'll sell one to you." On Lily's neck were two necklaces. One was a small pendant given to her by her father for her sixteenth birthday, and the other was a locket given to her by Arthur's father which contained a photograph of Lily holding Arthur as an infant.

She plucked her birthday pedant off her neck to sell, as she intended to give Arthur the locket. "How much will you pay?"

"I'll give you four francs," said the old woman.

Lily's heart sank. Four francs? That would barely pay for Arthur's rent, never mind Arthur's medical expenses! "That wouldn't pay for the chain!" she protested.

"I'll give you five, then. You're far too eager to sell," said the old woman, mockingly as she held the money up. "It's up to you."

"It's all I have," said Lily, sadly.

"That's not _my _fault."

"Please make it ten!" she begged.

Rather than being moved and giving in to Mary Margaret's desperate pleads, the old woman just shook her head. "No more than five. My dear, we all must stay alive!"

Seeing that the old woman would not be dissuaded and having little other choice, Lily reluctantly handed over the necklace and took the five francs in payment before walking away to see what other money she could acquire.

It wasn't long before she ended up selling her two front teeth for forty francs to a dentist making dentures and quite soon after that, Lily was startled when an old wigmaker caught her attention by pulling on the sleeve of her thin dress.

"What pretty hair!" she crooned. "What pretty locks you've got there! What luck you've got. It's worth a centime my dear. I'll take the lot!"

Lily found herself frightened and pulled away. "Don't touch me. Leave me alone!"

"Let's make a price," said the wigmaker. "I'll give you all of ten francs."

Lily paused as she considered this. "It pays a debt. What can I do? Ten francs may save my poor Arthur." So, she agreed to sell her hair to the woman for the payment of ten francs. She looked a pitiful mess of a boy without her beautiful, long golden tresses, but it was a small price to pay for her son's health and well-being.

Now possessing fifty-five francs, which was more than she dared to hope for, Lily quickly sent off the money to Arthur's caretakers, not saving so much as a sou for herself as she cared more for her son than her own self.

Cold, exhausted and hungry, Lily slumped against a wall to try and catch her breath before trying to find some place she might sleep for the night before trying again come the morning. It was difficult not to listen to people talking about her.

"Give me the dirt, who's that twit over there?"

"She's just some street rat. She's the one who sold her two front teeth and hair. She's got a kid and sends her all that she can."

"I should've known. There's always some man."

Tears slid down Lily's cheeks as she buried her face in her knees. Would people never cease mocking her and making her life a misery? What wrong had she done to deserve any of this? Why did caring for her son instead of giving her up to an orphanage make her the center of people's mockery and cruelty? A mother's eternal love and devotion to her only child should be honored and respected, not treated like garbage and the stuff of gossip!

She looked up when the girls she'd noticed before started to help her up. "What're you doing?" she asked.

"Taking pity on you and giving you a job you so clearly need," they said.

Lily's eyes widened as she quickly shook her head. While she was desperate, she didn't want that line of work! "No, thank you. Please, I can't."

"Come on, dearie, why all the fuss?" crooned the first companion, as she wrapped a shawl around Lily's shivering shoulders. "You're no grander than the rest of us."

"Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap," said the second companion. "Join your sisters and make money in your sleep."

Lily's face fell as she realized they were right. Her clothes were threadbare, she was starving and starting to grow ill, she had no job, no home, and little means to care for her son. She had fallen and fallen hard to the bottom of the barrel. She had no desire to take up the companions' offer, but it was easy money and possibly her only way of supporting her child, so what choice did she have?

So, with a heavy heart and many tears, Lily did what she could. She took their offer and became a companion.

Many weeks later, she found herself among the lowest of the low, making easy money and being around people she detested. She was quite thin and ill and a complete mess. She spent several nights crying herself to sleep, dreaming of the happiness she once knew and worrying herself ill over her son as she continued to receive poor news of Arthur's health from Arthur's keepers. She still knew unkindness from others and longed for the time when she'd known only kindness and love from others.

_There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong_

Once upon a time, she'd been like any other girl—beautiful, carefree, well-off, quite happy and in love with a wonderful man. She'd had a wonderful childhood and had found a man like no other. Ivan was everything a man was supposed to be, but rarely was. In Lily's eyes, he was like a chivalrous prince and she was his princess. He had been her true love and she'd been his.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame  
_

Life with Ivan had been a dream from which she'd never wanted to wake from. Though they hadn't known one another long, Ivan and Lily had quickly fallen in love after their first meeting. Lily had cried tears of joy when Ivan proposed marriage to her and she had sealed their proposal with true love's kiss. They'd had had so many plans for their life. They had planned to see the world and raise a large family together, but Ivan had perished before they could be wed and fulfill their dreams.

_He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came_

Lily stopped for a moment to try to quiet her sobs. It wasn't Ivan's fault he'd died, but there were times when she missed him so much that she couldn't breathe. She didn't understand why he'd died. She had prayed he would live that dreadful night, but her prayers had gone unanswered and her true love had been taken from her, which had started a downward spiral leading to the terrible life she'd now been forced to lead.

_And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather_

Nearly every night, Lily dreamt of Ivan, of his gentle and loving touch, his sweet smile and voice like a lovely song. She longed to be held in his arms again. She often dreamed of the life they were going to lead. She knew how much he would've loved Arthur had he lived to see him and raise him, as he'd always talked of having children with great fondness and love. Such dreams led her to miss her precious son so much that she regretted giving him to Monsieur Gilbert and his wife in the first place.

_I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this life I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed…_

While she would never regret having her son or giving up so much for Arthur's care, Lily could not help but wish that fate had been kind to her and things had turned out differently. More than anything, she wished she could've been happily raising Arthur with Ivan, having their happy ending.

"Oh, Father who art in heaven, please watch over my son and send an angel to help her!" she prayed. She didn't care for her own life. As long as Arthur became healthy again and grew up loved and cared for, that was all that truly mattered her. She could only hope that this time, her prayers would be heard and answered.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	4. Lovely Ladies

Chapter 4: Lovely Ladies

Several days later, Lily found herself sicker than ever and possibly near death. The winter weather had been more bitter than usual, she'd barely eaten in days, and she'd not made much money of late. She shivered as she tucked her shawl around her thin shoulders and went to buy herself a small scrap of bread with few sous she had left.

Before she could do so, however, a rather nasty young 'gentleman' by the name of Sadiq, spotted her and grabbed her arm.

"Here's something new," he said, smirking. "I think I'll give it a try. The usual price for just one slice of your pie?"

Lily's blood ran cold as she had no desire to be this man's companion, especially after hearing such dreadful tales about him from her fellow companions. He was a cruel man who took pleasure in pain of others.

"I don't want you. I'm not working tonight anyway. No, no, monsieur, please let me go," she begged, as she yanked her arm free of him.

Sadiq frowned. Never before had he been refused. "Is this a trick? I won't pay more."

"No, not at all," said Lily. She tried to continue on her way, only for him to grab her and pin her to a wall.

"You've got some nerve, you ugly witch! You've got some gall!" he growled.

Lily cringed as he went on and tightened his painful grip on her arm.

_It's the same with a girl as it is with a grocer  
The customer sees what he gets in advance  
It's not for the female to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir'  
It's not for the woman to pick and to choose  
Or lead me to a dance!_

He then pulled away and whacked her leg painfully with his staff before shoving snow down the back of her dress, which was a mistake. Lily's anger flared and she clawed at his face, leaving a rather nasty mark.

_I'll kill you, you monster, if you  
try any of that!  
Even a girl who has gone to the bad  
won't be had by a rat!_

She was positively red with fury and didn't realize the consequences of her actions because her anger blinded her.

Sadiq looked angry for a moment before a frightening look crossed his face.

[Sadiq]  
_By my witness, you'll pay for what you've done!_  
_This rat will make you bleed, you'll see!_  
_I guarantee, I'll make you suffer!_  
_For this disturbance of the peace!_  
_For this insult to life and property!_

Lily became frightened as she realized what she'd just done. For assaulting this man, she would be imprisoned. After all, who would believe a girl like her was just defending herself? Certainly not the police. Knowing she couldn't go to jail if she wished to support her child, she grabbed the lapels of Sadiq's coat and gave him a pleading look.

[Lily]_  
I beg you, don't report me, sir!  
I'll do whatever you may want!_

But Sadiq wouldn't hear of it, as his pride and ego had been wounded and he wanted to see the poor girl suffer greatly. If there was anything he liked, it was seeing a desperate soul squirm.

[Sadig]_  
Make your excuse to the police!_

Before she could stop him, Sadiq summoned the police. It ill-luck that the policemen were Roderich Edelstein and three of his constables, and Roderich was more likely to believe Sadiq's side of the story than her own, for he would only see her as the guilty party, especially once he saw the marks on Sadiq's face.

[Roderich]  
_Tell me quickly what's the story_  
_Who saw what and why and where?_  
_Let him give a full description_  
_Let him answer to Roderich Edelstein!_  
_In this nest of crooks and vipers_  
_Let one speak who saw it all_  
_Who laid hands on this good man here?_  
_What's the substance of this brawl?_

Naturally, Sadiq played the innocent victim and portrayed Lily as nothing more than a selfish little cow.

[Sadiq]  
_Roderich Edelstein, would you believe it?_  
_I was lost here in the dark,_  
_When this wicked witch attacked me!_  
_You can see she left her mark!_

Roderich's eyes narrowed as he glared disapprovingly at Lily, who had yet to be given a chance to speak. His mind was made up and he would see to it that she was punished most dearly.

[Roderich]_  
She will answer for her actions  
When you make a full report  
You may rest assured, Monsieur,  
That she will answer to the court._

Lily wept and she tried to plead with Roderich. Though she was no use, she had to try for Arthur's sake. If she went to prison, Arthur would be lost to her forever.

[Lily]_  
There's a child who sorely needs me  
Please Monsieur, he's but that high  
Heavens above, is there no mercy?  
If I go to jail he'll die!_

Anyone else would've been moved by this, shown mercy or at least listened to Lily's side of the story. But Roderich was stubborn and once he settled on a decision, he didn't quit it. He would not hear Lily's side of the story and nor would he bestow upon her any mercy. She was guilty and therefore beyond redemption and had to pay the price for her actions.

[Roderich]  
_I have heard such protestations  
every day for twenty years!  
Let's have no more explanations.  
Save your breath and save your tears!  
Honest work, just reward,  
that's the way to please the Lord!_

Lily let out a cry of despair as the constables grabbed her and prepared to take her to prison for a sentence of six months.

But thankfully for Lily's sake, an unfortunately for Roderich, Berwald had been unable to sleep and had gone out on a moonlight walk. He'd witnessed everything and decided to step in on Lily's behalf. He made an appearance that caused all the policemen to bow respectfully to him before he spoke.

"Inspector Edelstein, a moment of your time," said Berwald. "Pardon the interruption, but I do believe this woman's tale. I saw everything. The 'upstanding citizen' you're so keen to defend, attacked this woman when she didn't want to be near him. She only acted as anyone else would've. Quite frankly, I'm astonished at your actions here, Inspector. Even you can see that this woman clearly needs a doctor and not a jail!"

Roderich looked flabbergasted as no one had ever interfered with his decisions before. "But Monsieur Mayor—"

"Can this be? You're not arresting me?" interrupted Lily, looking both happy and disbelieving.

Berwald shook his head. "If these policemen wish to keep their job, then they most certainly will _not _arrest you," he said, firmly, as he gave the constables a terrifying look.

A tear slid down Lily's cheek as she was released and clutched her thin shawl closer to her shivering body. "Merci, Monsieur le Mayor," she murmured. "Merci." She turned as if to leave, but Berwald stopped her as something about her seemed familiar.

"I've seen your face before. Show me some way to help you. How have you come to grief in a place such as this?" he asked.

Lily's eyes, so normally full of softness or sadness were now quite cold and hard. Did he truly not know of his role in her life's troubles or was he just mocking her? "Monsieur, don't mock me now, I pray. It's hard enough I lost my pride. You let your foreman send me away. Yes, you were there and turned aside."

Berwald was shocked as he'd had no knowledge of this. "Is it true what I've done to an innocent soul?" he murmured. _How did I not know of this? _Had he truly been so caught up in his own tiny problems that he'd failed to notice a desperate soul's suffering?

Lily was crying now as she slumped against a wall. "I never did no wrong. My son's close to dying."

Berwald's heart broke for her. He knew what it was like to love a child so much that you were willing to sacrifice everything for their life and care. He knelt down to Lily's level and helped her to stand.

"Forgive me, mademoiselle, for I knew not what I did," he whispered to her. "Tell me, where is your child? I'll take care of this immediately."

Lily looked both shocked and grateful and tears of joy escaped her. "She's living with an innkeeper man and his wife, Gilbert and Elizareta Beilsvhmidt in the town of Montfermeil."

"Alright, dearie, now let's get you taken care of." He then had one of the constables carry her while the other fetched a carriage at his request. Lily was placed inside the carriage, and then waited while Berwald delivered orders to the inspector.

"Inspector Edelstein, this woman's to be taken to the hospital at once. Whatever she needs, she will have at my expense. Her child will be sent for at once," commanded Berwald.

Edelstein did not take kindly to this and tried to protest. "But Monsieur Mayor—!"

"_That _'good man' is to spend three months in prison on charges of assault and harassment," interrupted Berwald, angrily as he pointed his cane at the man Lily had attacked. "I will see it done. Are we clear, Inspector?"

"But Monsieur Mayor—!"

"I _said_," said Berwald, his tone dangerously calm and his face cold as ice as he got in the inspector's face, "I will see it _done!_ Are we clear, Inspector?"

Roderich looked furious and wanted to argue, but did not. Instead, he nodded and quietly said, "Yes, Monsieur Mayor." He obeyed Berwald's orders, and then watched as the mayor and his charge were taken to the hospital.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	5. Who Am I?

Chapter 5: Who Am I?

Two weeks later, Berwald went to his office in his shop to collect some papers and money he'd left in his desk. He was not in the best of moods, having yet received another rather pathetic letter from Arthur's keepers. Berwald had tried to have Arthur brought to her mother several times already, but the Beilschmidts gave him one excuse after another.

"_Arthur's too ill for such a journey_," they said."_We cannot afford to send her due to lack of necessary funds. She's far too frail to make the trip_," they was all a pack of lies. Money wasn't the issue. He himself had sent the Beilschmidts money and he sincerely doubted Arthur was ill at all. He knew a lie when he saw it.

He decided that he would just have to fetch Arthur himself. He would go to the inn where Arthur was and bring her to Lily after he visited her at the hospital. Lily's health had been declining and he feared she wouldn't last much longer.

He'd just finished what he'd set out to do when there was a knock on his door, which was a surprise as the shop was closed today due to the weather, and he wasn't expecting anyone that day. He rarely, if ever, forgot an appointment. "Enter," he said.

The shop's bell jingled as Roderich Edelstein entered the shop, looking ashamed and regretful. "Monsieur le Mayor," he said.

"Inspector," said Berwald, slightly surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here on a matter of no small importance, Monsieur le Mayor. I have a crime to declare. A travesty of justice has befallen at my own hand," said Roderich. "I have disgraced the uniform that I wear. I've done you wrong. Let no forgiveness be shown."

Berwald knew he probably shouldn't have pressed further, but curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Oh? What crime would that be, Inspector?"

"I've been as hard on you as every rogue that I've known," said Roderich, regretfully. "I mistook you for a convict. I have made a false report based on circumstantial evidence."

Berwald's eyes narrowed as he felt a twinge of fear. "What evidence?" he demanded, keeping himself calm and relaxed.

"Small things, Monsieur le Mayor," said Roderich Edelstein. "Your birthplace, your age, your great strength, your leg wound and the way you shuffle when you walk. I believed it to be a coincidence and said little of it, until recently when you acted on behalf of that wretched young woman and arrested Monsieur Sadiq."

_I should've known. _What else would've caused Roderich to speak his mind about his suspicions? "If you said little of it, why do you think you've done a wrong to me?" he asked, dreading the answer. He silently hoped he was wrong about what Roderich had done and whom the policeman had suspected him to be.

"In my anger, I reported you to the prefect," confessed Roderich. "However, I've learned they caught the real culprit and he's about to face the court."

Berwald felt a bit of relief, though he concealed it well. "I see. Well, if that's all—"

"But of course he now denies it," continued Roderich, as though he hadn't spoken. "You'd expect that of a con. But he couldn't run forever. No, not even Berwald Oxenstierna."

Berwald's blood ran cold at this. _He thinks he's arrested me, when he's only captured an imposter at most! Oh, good heavens. _However, he concealed his fear well from the inspector. "You say this man denies it all and gives no sign of understanding or repentance? You say this man is going to trial and will surely be returned to prison to serve his sentence? You're sure beyond a doubt of this man's identity?" The questions were merely to make sure he fully understood the situation and to be clear of the other man's fate.

Roderich nodded, looking rather smug about it all. "He will pay and so must I. Press charges against me, sir." He held out his sword, policeman's badge and letter of resignation, which required Berwald's signature for it to be official.

However, Berwald decided to be merciful and not accept Roderich's resignation. He pushed the items back into Roderich's hands. "You have only done your duty. It's a minor sin at most. All of us have made misjudgments. You'll return, sir, to your post."

Roderich looked taken aback by this, but did not question Berwald's decision. He just humbly nodded and did as he was told.

As soon as he was gone, Berwald let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as the situation settled on him.

_He thinks that man is me,  
without a second glance!  
That stranger he has found,  
this man could be my chance!_

_Why should I save his hide?  
Why should I right this wrong?  
When I have come so far,  
and struggled for so long?_

The thief who'd been caught and believed to be Berwald could be his only means of escape from the law and from being a fugitive any longer. Why should Berwald correct the situation? For years, he'd struggled to make a living and maintain life on his chosen path. He'd done no real wrong and no doubt, this criminal who'd been caught and mistaken for him deserved prison. But even as he rationalized keeping quiet was for the best, guilt ate at him.

_If I speak, I am condemned.  
If I stay silent, I am condemned!_

_I am the master of hundreds of workers.  
They all look to me.  
How can I abandon them?  
How would they live  
If I am not free?_

_If I speak, they am condemned.  
If I stay silent, I am condemned!  
_

Berwald realized he was at an impasse. If he saved the wrongfully convicted man, he himself would be arrested for not only breaking his parole, but for lying about his name. He knew he would not survive life in prison again. It would surely mean his death. And if he was imprisoned, how could he help Lily and her child when he fetched the little girl?

_Who am I?  
Can I condemn this man to slavery  
Pretend I do not feel his agony?  
This innocent who bears my face  
Who goes to judgment in my place  
Who am I?_

Berwald briefly stopped his packing to rub the marks on his wrists. Even after all these years, he still bore the marks of his imprisonment. If he didn't help the man, he would be committing a terrible crime and breaking his promise to Feliciano. He knew what it was like to be wrongfully convicted, and wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Roderich. There was so much to consider, so many problems and what-ifs. Both choices left him in a terrible spot. Yet if he didn't do one or the other and soon, the choice would be made for him and then his fate would be terrible indeed.

_Can I conceal myself forevermore?  
Pretend I'm not the man I was before?  
And must my name until I die  
Be no more than an alibi?  
Must I lie?  
How can I ever face my fellow men?  
How can I ever face myself again?  
My soul belongs to God, I know  
I made that bargain long ago  
He gave me hope when hope was gone  
He gave me strength to journey on!  
Who am I? Who am I?  
I am Berwald Oxenstierna!  
_

By now, he was fully packed and ready to leave with everything he needed. Just as he was about to enter his carriage, he decided to do what had to be done. There was no question of it. He had to set things right. He would save that man and then take Lily with him to find her son. After that, he would just cross certain bridges when he came to them.

He then journeyed to the courthouse where the trial was taking place. He made a rather grand entrance by making the doors burst open and interrupting the witnesses, his former cellmates, in identifying the lowly prisoner as Berwald Oxenstierna.

"Pardon the interruption, but I fear there's been a grave mistake here," said Berwald. "Your Honor, the man you seek to here is not Berwald Oxenstierna. _I_ am."

Everyone looked completely astonished at this and some were even disbelieving.

"Surely, this cannot be true!" said a juror, shocked.

Berwald could not blame them for not believing it. After all, no one in the town wanted to believe that their mayor, a man who'd done them so much good and kindness and brought about so much prosperity was a former convict.

"If you wish for proof, than I shall give it to you," said Berwald. "These men are former cell mates of Berwald Oxenstierna come to identify him, correct? Then I shall tell you things I could only know about them if I was who I say I am." He turned to Monsieur Toris Lorinaitis. "Toris Lorinaitis, when we were imprisoned, you and I often spoke together. You told me you'd been imprisoned because a man you were trying to buy a diamond from framed you for a theft you did not commit. You were merely trying to make a ring suitable for the love of your life, Monsieur Feliks Lukasiewicz. You prayed everyday that she would wait for you until your release and believe your innocence."

Toris looked shocked. "It's true," he said. "I told only Berwald Oxenstierna of that story. No one else could possibly know!"

"But surely, it could've been overheard by another prisoner or you told someone, who must've told the mayor!" objected a juror.

Murmurings of agreement followed and Berwald knew he had to provide further proof, which he did not hesitate to do.

"Erik Mark, you were among the few I called friend in that prison. You helped me when I had troubles with this dratted bad leg of mine. Like me, you were imprisoned because trying to provide for your only child. Heavily in debt and unwilling to lose him to the sickness him was suffering from, you resorted to theft to pay for his medical expenses, which led to your arrest. Until your release, your son, Raivis, was in the care of a very distant relative who finally took pity on you. You have scars upon your neck trying to resist arrest because your only thought was for your son. He was all you had left after you lost your wife, his mother. Show this court the scars as proof of what I'm saying. _Now._"

Erik nodded and showed the court the scars upon his neck. "It's true," he said. He looked quite shocked and regretful. "Forgive me, old friend."

"There's nothing to forgive," said Berwald.

Seeing further proof was needed for his still skeptical audience, he turned to Lovino Vargas. "Lovino, I know how you got your tattoo. You bear the mark of your former master and captain, a cruel and vindictive pirate by the name of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. You had yourself tattooed as a mark of your loyalty to him and you bear a scar beneath it from one his cruel punishments. Your loyalty meant nothing to him, for he turned you in along with his other accomplices in order to lighten his sentence. Your tattoo is on your right shoulder. Show the court!"

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo did not dare disobey. He lifted his sleeve, revealing the tattoo on his shoulder in the shape of a sharp hook and scar beneath it, just as Berwald had said. "It's true, Your Honor," he said. "This man is Berwald. Only he knew how I acquired these marks."

The judge, however, did not seem to fully believe any of this. Or rather, he did not wish to believe it. "Monsieur le Mayor, granted you are a very kind man, but surely—"

"This is not a matter of mere kindness, Your Honor," interrupted Berwald. He was neither afraid nor regretting his actions. He was facing them with full confidence. "The truth is _I _am Berwald Oxenstierna. Not this man you believed I was."

As if for further proof, he tore open his shirt just enough to reveal the brand upon his chest; revealing him to be the man he claimed to be; and making his claims undeniable. All were shocked and no one said a word at this. Berwald turned his gaze to Roderich, whose face was unreadable.

"So, Roderich Edelstein, you see it's true. This man bears no more guilt than you! Who am I? I'm Berwald Oxenstierna, 24601! Now, I expect that you'll release this man and clear him of the charge you set against him, for he's clearly not me. If you will excuse me, I have an appointment to keep at the hospital!"

Without waiting for a reply, Berwald Oxenstierna left the courtroom, not regretting what he'd done and believing he'd done the right thing. He felt as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

He then went to hospital to retrieve Lily, only to be met by the nurse who had tears in her eyes. "Nurse, what is it? How is she?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Sir, I have no good news for you. That poor girl's hanging on by a thread. I think she's only hanging on for her son," said the nurse, tearfully. "She only agreed to rest when I told you were bringing her child to her, monsieur. I fear she won't see tomorrow's sunrise."

Rumpelstiltskin was not entirely surprised, but he could not help the feelings of grief and sadness he felt. "Have the arrangements been finalized?" he asked, quietly. He was referring to the funeral arrangements he'd made for Lily should the worse happen to her. It seemed it was a decision made not too soon.

The nurse sadly nodded. "Yes, Monsieur le Mayor."

"May I see her?" _And say good-bye_, went unspoken.

Again the nurse nodded. She gave his arm a comforting squeeze before leaving him alone to say good-bye.

Berwald went into Lily's room. She was paler, thinner and weaker than ever. Her eyes dull and glassy with fever and she was shaking a little. Judging from the way she spoke, she seemed to be in the midst of a dream and he knew what she was dreaming of, for it was one of the few things that could make her smile like that.

[Lily]_  
Arthur, it's turned so cold  
Arthur, past your bedtime  
You've played the day away  
And soon it will be night._

_Come to me, Arhtur, the light is fading  
Don't you see the evening star appearing?  
Come to me, and rest against my shoulder  
How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder._

_Hurry near, another day is dying  
Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?  
There's a darkness which comes without a warning  
But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning._

Berwald's throat tightened as he sat beside Lily on her bed. He didn't have the heart to wake her from the dream she was in. It was kinder to let her believe Arthur was there and she was safe before she finally slept forever. He would stay with her and make sure she didn't depart alone.

[Berwald]_  
Oh, Lily, our time is running out  
But Lily, I swear this on my life_

[Lily]_  
Look, Monsieur where all the children play…_

[Berwald]_  
Be at peace, be at peace evermore._

[Lily]_  
My Arthur…_

[Berwald]_  
Shall live in my protection_

[Lily]_  
Take her now_

[Berwald]_  
Your child will want for nothing_

As long as he lived, Berwald would protect Arthur with his life. He would love her as a father loved his son. He would provide Arthur with everything she could ever want and she would always know a father's love. He could not find it in himself to refuse. Lily was trusting him with her most precious treasure and he would not let her down, of that much he was certain.

Upon hearing his promises, Lily smiled at him and happy tears slid down her cheeks. She was grateful to him for all the kindness he'd shown her and the care he was promising for her son. It seemed her prayer for Arthur to have a guardian angel had been answered.

[Lily]_  
Good Monsieur, you come from God in Heaven._

[Berwald]_  
And none shall ever harm Arthur  
As long as I am living._

[Lily]_  
Take my hand. The night grows ever colder._

[Berwald]  
_Then I will keep you warm._

Gently, Berwald took Lily into his arms after wrapping his coat around her. He held her close, keeping her warm and allowing her to feel safe. He was finding it difficult not to weep. She was his first true friend in many years and he found it painfully sad to say good-bye to her. He had truly cared for her and would continue to do so forever.

[Lily]_  
Take my child. I give her to your keeping._

[Berwald]_  
Take shelter from the storm_

Lily then pulled away for a moment. She weakly took off her locket and her hands shook a little as she delicately placed it in Berwald's hands.

[Lily]_  
For heaven's sake, please stay till I am sleeping  
Give this locket to my Arthur, tell her that I love her,  
And I'll see her when I wake…_

"I will, I promise," he whispered.

Lily looked relieved. Her eyes then closed and she ceased to move. Berwald tearfully kissed her head as he wept. He had not shed tears since he'd begun his path of redemption ten years ago. His heart felt broken and he silently prayed she was safe and at peace in heaven with Arthur's birth father.

At that moment, the nurses and hospital staff came in and did what had to be done. With reluctance, Berwald allowed them to take Lily from him. While Lily's body was being taken away and buried in a fine cemetery, Berwald's moment of grief was interrupted by the arrival of Roderich, whose face was a mixture of smugness and anger.

[Roderich]_  
Berwald Oxenstierna, at last,  
We see each other plain  
"Monsieur le Mayor,"  
You'll wear a different chain!_

Berwald quickly rose up and tried to defend himself and gain himself a chance to fulfill his promise to Lily. Nevertheless, being a more cautious and wary man, he gripped the sword he carried on his belt that was hidden in his coat, should he needed to result to fighting to protect himself.

[Berwald]_  
Before you say another word, Roderich Edelstein,  
Before you chain me up like a slave again  
Listen to me! There is something I must do.  
This woman leaves behind a suffering child.  
There is none but me who can intercede,  
In Mercy's name, three days are all I need.  
Then I'll return, I pledge my word.  
Then I'll return…!_

But Roderich wasn't willing to hear Berwald out. As far as he was concerned, Berwald was a wicked criminal and deserved the full penalty of the law for his crimes. No one could change and there was no such thing as redemption or repentance, especially for men like Berwald.

[Roderich]_  
You must think me mad!  
I've hunted you across the years  
A man like you can never change  
A man such as you._

When Roderich drew his blade, Berwald did the same without hesitation. They then launched into a great swordfight and fought one another hard.

[Berwald(in counterpoint)]_  
Believe of me what you will  
There is a duty that I'm sworn to do  
You know nothing of my life  
All I did was steal some bread,  
To save my only son!_

_You know nothing of the world!  
You would sooner see me dead,  
but not before I see this justice  
done! I am warning you, Roderich Edelstein!  
I'm a stronger man by far!  
There is power in me yet!  
My race is not yet run!  
I am warning you, Roderich Edelstein!  
There is nothing I won't dare!  
If I have to kill you here,  
I'll do what must be done!_

[Roderich (in counterpoint)]  
_Men like me can never change  
Men like you can never change  
No, 24601, my duty's to the law - you have no  
rights! Come with me 24601!  
Now the wheel has turned around  
Berwald is nothing now!  
Dare you talk to me of crime  
And the price you had to pay  
Every man is born in sin  
Every man must choose his way  
You know nothing of myself,  
I was born inside a jail!  
I was born with scum like you!  
I am from the gutter, too!_

Though Berwald wasn't as young as he once was, he did have great strength and his strength helped him to defeat Roderich. He disarmed him and knocked him out. Though it would probably cost him dear in the future as he knew Roderich would never stop hunting him until he was imprisoned, Berwald would not kill Roderich in cold blood, and nor did he see the honor in beating a fallen opponent.

He had more pressing matters to attend to. He had a little boy to save and a promise to keep before it was too late.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	6. Master of the House

Chapter 6: Master of the House

In the little town of Montfermeil, little eight-year-old Arthur; stood outside the inn where he lived, sweeping snow off the path and porch. He was a pitiful sight. He was very thin, covered in soot and ash, he bore a few bruises, her clothes were nothing more than thin tatters and rags and the broom he used was three times her size.

His life for the past five years had not been a very happy one. When him and his mother had first come to the inn, Gilbert Beilschmidt and his wife had _seemed _to be nice people, with their smiles and sweet words. They had generously allowed Arthur to live there as long as her mother paid for Arthur's care and their son seemed to like having a playmate his own age.

But right after Arthur's mother had departed, they had revealed themselves to be cruel and greedy people who cared for only money and spoiling their son, Matthew. They'd forced Arthur into servitude and treated her as though she was nothing more than dirt beneath their shoes and forbade Matthew from showing Arthur kindness as Arthur was "just a servant and beneath them." But Matthew was kinder than his parents and would sneak Arthur a slice of bread or two when she could (which was rarer than rare) and give Arthur a small smile to give Arthur hope when Matthew's parents weren't looking.

But even with Matthew's small and rare acts of kindness, Arthur didn't feel loved. He had no proper clothes and he wasn't well-fed. He didn't even have a room or a real toy to call his own. He slept beneath a table when told to go to bed and had a small rag tied in certain places to resemble a doll. It was quite sad, but it was all he'd known for five long and painful years.

From where he stood, he was able to watch other children and their parents with great envy and longing. Those children had no idea of how lucky they were or what Arthur would give to be in their place. The Beilschmidts could do what they pleased with him, but they couldn't keep him from dreaming and hoping for something better.

_There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred boys and girls,  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady all in white,  
Holds me and sings a lullaby,  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,  
She says , "Arthur, I love you very much."  
_

Arthur remembered very little of her life before being left with the Beilschmidts. But what she did remember, she cherished more than anything. She remembered her mother, beautiful, kind and loving and how much it hurt to be away from her. She also remembered what her mother had promised before leaving and had watched faithfully everyday for the fulfillment of her mother's promise. She wanted to believe more than anything that someone somewhere loved her and one day she wouldn't be alone and would be happy forever.

_I know a place where no one's lost,  
I know a place where no one cries,  
Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

Arthur's daydreaming was interrupted when he heard Elizaveta's screeching. She suddenly became aware of the late hour and her work was nowhere near finished for the day. Quickly, she went back inside and tried to finish sweeping before Elizaveta noticed, but to no avail.

Elizaveta, a woman of small beauty and a heart blacker than coal, swooped down upon poor Arthur. "Now, look who's here. The little Monsieur herself! Pretending once again, he's been so '_awfully good._' You'd better not let me catch you slacking, better not catch my eye!" she screeched.

Arthur didn't reply as he quickly shook his head and speed up his sweeping. He could be brave when he wanted and over the years, he could tell when people were lying, but he feared Gilbert and Elizaveta and they never lied when they said they'd punish him severely if he didn't obey their every command.

"Ten rotten francs, your mother sends me!" ranted Elizaveta, as she threw down a letter and small bills of money in disgust. "What's that going to buy? We should never have taken you in, in the first place! How stupid the things we do! Like mother, like son, the scum of the street!" Upon noticing the lack of water in the kettle, Elizaveta picked up a bucket and placed it at Arthur's feet. "Now, take that pail, my little monsieur and go and draw some water from the well!"

Arthur cringed as he feared the woods at night. It always seemed so frightening and he didn't want to go in there alone, especially when it was so dark and cold out. Before he could ask for someone to go with him, Matthew came in, sporting a brand stuff bear with him, looking very lovely and sweet indeed.

Elizaveta's mood instantly changed as she knelt down to Matthew's level, smiling. "Matthew, my dear. You look very well with that little bear! There's some little boys who know how to behave and they know what to wear, just like they should." Her smile turned to a scowl when she noticed Arthur hesitantly picking up the bucket. "Still there, Arthur? Your tears will do you no good. I told you go and fetch some water from the well in the wood!"

Arthur tried to plead with his keeper. Why couldn't he just go in the morning when it wasn't dark or at least have someone accompany him to the wood? "Please, do not send me all alone. Not in the darkness on my own—!"

"Enough of that!" interrupted Elizaveta, snarling. "Or I'll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something and I _never _ask twice. Now, go if you know what's good for you!"

Arthur didn't disobey and fled from the inn, carrying her bucket and entering the woods to fetch water from the well.

Right after he left, Gilbert entered along with many customers and the dinner rush began. Gilbert pretended that he was an excellent innkeeper and provided only the best for his customers, but in truth, he was a rather pathetic innkeeper and provided his customers with nothing more than lies and a hefty bill with the most absurd charges. People only went to his inn because it was the only one for forty or fifty miles in either direction. In truth, he and his wife were just greedy con artists, only interested in where the next franc came from.

And what was most unfortunate, was that they were quite good at their job and managed to make many a dishonest sum of money everyday with their hefty inn bills and their pickpocketing.

[Gilbert]_  
Welcome, monsieur, sit yourself down  
And meet the best innkeeper in town  
As for the rest, all of them crooks  
Rooking their guests and cooking the books  
Seldom do you see  
Honest men like me  
A gent of good intent  
Who's content to be_

_Master of the house, doling out the charm  
Ready with a handshake and an open palm  
Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir  
Customers appreciate a bon-viveur  
Glad to do a friend a favor  
Doesn't cost me to be nice  
But nothing gets you nothing  
Everything has got a little price!_

_Master of the house, keeper of the zoo  
Ready to relieve them of a sou or two  
Watering the wine, making up the weight  
Picking up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight  
Everybody loves a landlord  
Everybody's bosom friend  
I do whatever pleases  
Goodness! Won't I bleed them in the end!_

[Gilbert &amp; Customers]_  
Master of the house, quick to catch your eye  
Never wants a passerby to pass him by  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
Everybody's chaperone_

[Gilbert]_  
But lock up your valises  
Goodness! Won't I skin you to the bone!  
Enter monsieur, lay down your load  
Unlace your boots, rest from the road  
This weighs a ton, travel's a curse  
But here we strive to lighten your purse  
Here the goose is cooked  
Here the fat is fried  
And nothing's overlooked  
Till I'm satisfied_

_Food beyond compare. Food beyond belief  
Mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef  
Kidney of a horse, liver of a bat  
Filling up the sausages with this and that  
Residents are more than welcome  
Bridal suite is occupied  
Reasonable charges  
Plus some little extras on the side!_

_Charge them for the lice, extra for the mice  
Two percent for looking in the mirror twice  
Here a little slice, there a little cut  
Three percent for sleeping with the window shut  
When it comes to fixing prices  
There are a lot of tricks he knows  
How it all increases, all them bits and pieces  
Heavens! It's amazing how it grows!_

[Gilbert &amp; Customers]_  
Master of the house, quick to catch your eye  
Never wants a passerby to pass him by  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
Gives them everything he's got_

[Gilbert]_  
Dirty bunch of geezers  
Goodness! What a sorry little lot!_

While Gilbert robbed their customers with charisma, the most absurd bills and pickpocketing, Elizaveta made herself out to be a woman worthy of great pity. She snatched whatever money she could from men who felt sorry for her and from pickpocketing either money or some other object worth pawning for a few francs when they weren't looking.

[Elizaveta]_  
I used to dream that I would meet a prince  
But heavens above, have you seen what's happened since?  
Master of the house isn't worth my spit  
"Comforter, philosopher" and lifelong twit!  
What a cruel trick of nature landed me with such a louse  
Heaven knows how I've lasted living with this nitwit in the house!_

[Gilbert]  
_Master of the house!_

[Elizaveta]_  
Master and a half!_

[Gilbert &amp; Customers]_  
Comforter, philosopher_

[Elizaveta]_  
Ah, don't make me laugh!_

[Gilbert &amp; Customers]_  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great_

[Elizaveta]_  
Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!_

[Gilbert &amp; Customers]_  
Everybody bless the landlord!  
Everybody bless his spouse!  
Everybody raise a glass  
Everybody raise a glass to the Master of the House!_

Naturally with all the customers who were in a sorry state from their drinks and bills, Gilbert and Elizaveta were able to make quite a lot of ill-gotten money, which pleased them greatly. What a sorry night it was!

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	7. The Stars

Chapter 7: The Stars

Berwald slowly made his way through the woods of the town of Montfermeil. Upon arriving in the town, he'd made enquiries regarding Arthur and the Beilschmidts and had learned from one of the shopkeepers, who'd been watching from the window, that Arthur had ventured into the woods with a bucket and was no doubt headed for the well. He had also learned that Gilbert and his wife, Elizaveta, were not only greedy cons, but they were not at all kind to Arthur and was treated no better than a dog while their own son, Matthew, was spared little to no expense. Berwald was furious and intended to rectify that.

Eventually, after a rather fruitless search through the woods, he heard a child's soft singing and followed it, believing it to be the child he was searching for. Soon, he found a forsaken heavy bucket of water and a little boy timidly peeking out from behind a tree. He was quite small and looked quite a bit like Lily, except his hair was blond. He knew at once, this was Arthur, Lily's son.

"It's alright, my boy. You needn't hide and be afraid of me," said Berwald, gently. He slowly approached him before smiling and taking off his hat, as he would to a gentlemen of high society. "Good evening to you, monsieur. I am Berwald Oxenstierna. What might your name be?"

Smiling and looking very less afraid, he said, "I'm called Arthur."

"Arthur," said Berwald, smiling still as he knelt down to her level. "What a lovely name. Well, Arthur, are you lost, my boy?"

Arthur nodded. He'd been in the woods many times before, but it was easy to get lost. Especially since it was so dark and he had no lantern or candle to light his way.

"Then it's your lucky day. I know the way out and I've been looking for you," he said.

Arthur looked surprised. "Looking for _me_, monsieur? Why?"

"Your mother sent me," said Berwald. "I'm here to take you away from Monsieur Beilschmidt and his wife and you're to live with me now."

Arthur's eyes widened. "You, monsieur? But what happened to my mother?"

"I'll explain later, my boy," said Berwald, not wishing to discuss it just yet. "But first, I need to see the innkeeper man and his wife and tell them you're coming with me. That is, if you truly wish to come with me?" He doubted Arthur wished to stay with the Beilschmidts, but he felt it best to ask anyway.

"You really want me?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

Berwald nodded.

Tears glistened in Arthur's blue eyes and slid down his cheeks. "Monsieur, I wish to come and live with you."

Berwald gently wiped away his tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Then let's not waste time, shall we, my boy?" He picked up his bucket, which was far too heavy for a child his age and size to carry and allowed Arthur to hold onto his cane as they slowly walked through the woods together.

It wasn't long before they were happily chatting and laughing away. By the time they arrived at the inn, they were as close as any real father and son could be. Berwald already came to love Arthur as though he were his own and Arthur trusted Berwald like he never had before and saw him as the father he never knew.

At the entrance of the inn were Gilbert and Elizaveta, looking quite cross. But upon seeing Berwald with Arthur, their expressions changed quicker than one could snap their fingers. Berwald paid little heed to this as he placed down the bucket.

"Pardon me, Madame and Monsieur Beilschmidt. I'm the man who wrote to you about Arthur. I'm here on a matter of no small importance," said Berwald. He reached down and squeezed Arthur hand when he noticed him clinging to his coat and hiding himself behind didn't release his hand. "I found Arthur wandering in the woods and trembling in the shadows. I'm here to help Arthur and I will settle any debt you may think proper. I will pay what I must pay to take Arthur away."

Gilbert and Elizaveta's eyes widened in shock at this as they hadn't expected Arthur to ever be taken from them. They'd always intended to keep their servant and source of income.

Berwald ignored them. He had a duty and a promise to fulfill in penance for being blind to what had stood before him. "You weren't expecting me, I know. But a tragedy has occurred of late. One that brings me no pleasure to announce." With a look of regret and sorrow on his face, Berwald knelt down to Arthur's level. "Dearest Arthur, I'm sorry to tell you the reason your mother couldn't come for you is because in heaven now. She asked me to tell you that she always loved you more than anything in the world."

Arthur looked heartbroken as shocked gasps escaped Gilbert and Elizaveta's lips. Fresh tears came to Arthur's eyes and he buried his face in Berwald's neck for a few moments as he softly comforted him

After a few moments, Berwald held Arthur's hand in his as he faced Gilbert and Elizaveta. "Lily was ill and placed in my care before she died. Before her passing, she entrusted me with Arthur's well-being and named me as his guardian. So, I speak here with her voice and I stand in her place from this day and evermore."

Feeling somewhat displeased to hear of this, thinking they could swindle some money off Berwald or at least get him to forget about taking Arthur away, as they wished to keep their little servant boy, Gilbert and Elizaveta tried to get him to come inside the inn and pay for a meal or a bed for the night.

"Oh, goodness me. Where are my manners?" said Elizaveta, sweetly. "Good monsieur, you are most welcome here. Do come inside. Let my husband take your coat and give you a chair to rest on and I'll fetch you a glass of something hot to drink."

But Berwald was not at all fooled and nor would he be moved from the place where he stood. "Madame, Monsieur, if you think you can swindle me; you're wasting your time. I know of your little tricks and I do not intend to leave here without Arthur. I made a promise to his mother that I intend to keep as long as I live. Arthur will live in my protection and shall have a father now and forevermore."

Arthur beamed at this while Gilbert and Elizaveta looked taken aback before trying other means to gain what they desired.

[Gilbert]_  
What to do? What to say?  
Shall you carry our treasure away?  
What a gem! What a pearl!  
Beyond rubies is our little boy!  
How can we speak of debt?  
Let's not haggle for darling Arthur!  
Dear Lily, gone to rest…  
Have we done for her child what is best?  
Shared our bread, shared each bone.  
Treated he's like he's one of our own!  
Like our own, Monsieur!  
_

Berwald bit back a scoff. He knew liars when he saw them and the Beilschmidts were the worst ones he'd ever seen in his life. Roderich Edelstein would've loved to see them in prison, of that much he was completely certain. He kept them from trying to take Arthur from him by waving his cane rather menacingly and giving them looks that froze them to the bone.

[Berwald (sarcastically)]_  
Your feelings do you credit, sir  
And I will ease the parting blow  
Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed  
Now, may I say, we are agreed?_

Upon seeing the fifteen hundred francs that Berwald had pulled out of his pocketbook and was holding before them, Gilbert and Elizaveta's eyes gleamed with longing and greed, like a dog begging for a treat from the dinner table.

[Gilbert]_  
That would quite fit the bill  
If she hadn't so often been ill  
Little dear, cost us dear  
Medicines are expensive, Monsieur  
Not that we begrudged a sou  
It's no more than we Christians must do!_

[Gilbert &amp; Elizaveta]_  
One thing more, one small doubt  
There are treacherous people about  
No offense. Please reflect.  
Your intentions may not be correct?  
_

By now, Berwald had decided he'd had enough of the complete and utter rubbish he was hearing, and wished to be departing from the town and the sorry excuses for people before him. He took out a roll of bills from his coat pocket.

[Berwald]_  
No more words. Here's your price.  
Fifteen hundred for your sacrifice.  
Come, Arthur, say goodbye  
Let us seek out some friendlier sky.  
Thank you both for Arthur  
It won't take you too long to forget._

He placed the promised money in Gilbert's filthy hands.

"Oh, and one last thing." Without prior warning, Berwald whacked Gilbert's leg hard with his cane and then grabbed the scruff of his shirt as Elizaveta let out a shriek and looked terrified. "If either one of you, _ever _comes near me or my son again, you'll pay dearly for it, I promise you. Good evening, Monsieur and Madame Beilsvhmidt."

He'd let them off with a light warning. Anyone who knew Berwald well would say they were lucky for that. Berwald then took Arthur's hand in his before departing from the inn and the town all together.

"Where are we going, monsieur?" asked Arthur, as Berwald helped her into the carriage that was waiting for them.

Berwald honestly wasn't sure where exactly they were headed just yet, but he didn't say that to Arthur. "Somewhere you'll be safe and happy. But while we may travel often, I will always be there for you. Wherever I go, you'll go too. I will be both father and mother to you."

Arthur smiled. "May I call you Papa?"

Berwald's heart seemed to melt when he heard this. _Papa. _He hadn't been called that in so long. Not since poor Peters death. "Of course you may, dear boy," he murmured. He then plucked a box off the floor of the carriage and placed it in Arthur's lap. "This is for you, Arthur. Open it, Arthur."

Arthur did, and looked quite happy to see a stuff mint bunny with wings inside the box. "I love him. Thank you, Papa."

Berwald smiled. He was glad he'd thought to purchase the stuff rabbit for him. It'd cost a pretty franc, but it was worth it just to see the smile on him face. It wouldn't be long before he'd be able to properly feed and care for him as he deserved.

Arthur then yawned and looked quite tired as he carefully tucked the doll under him arm and then fell asleep with him head on Berwald's lap. The great display of trust startled him and he felt tears come to his eyes.

_Suddenly I see  
Suddenly it starts  
Can two anxious hearts beat as one?  
Yesterday I was alone  
Today you walk beside me  
Something still unclear  
Something not yet here has begun._

_Suddenly the world  
Seems a different place  
Somehow full of grace and delight.  
How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me?  
What has passed is gone  
Now we journey on through the night_

For so many years, ever since he'd lost his wife/husband and son, Berwald had been alone. Now within less than a day, he suddenly had someone to care for and someone who already loved him. Having Arthur in his care had brought back happiness Berwald hadn't felt in years and never dreamed that he could ever feel again. Becoming a father again was a blessing he'd never dreamed he would know again.

_How could I forget that happiness can come so fast?  
Trusting me the way you do  
I'm so afraid of failing you  
Just a child who cannot know that danger follows where I go  
There are shadows everywhere  
And memories I cannot share_

Already he loved Arthur as though he was his own by blood, but he worried as any father did. Could he properly care for and protect Arthur? Could he succeed with him where he had failed with Peter? With the police searching for him, he would have to live a life on the run while providing and loving for him. But if he were caught in the middle of it…what would he do if anything ever happened to Arthur?

There was so much he wanted to do for him and share with him, and yet there was just as much he could never tell him. He wanted nothing more than to keep him safe in his arms forever._  
_

_Nevermore alone  
Nevermore apart  
You have warmed my heart like the sun.  
You have brought the gift of life  
And love so long denied me._

_Suddenly I see  
What I could not see  
Something suddenly  
Has begun.  
_

Smiling to himself as he gently rubbed Arthur's back as he slept, Berwald decided that he would handle things one day at a time. For the moment, a chapter of his life was closed and now it was the start of a new beginning for the both of them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the carriage came to a stop and he heard voices. He peered through the window to see what the commotion was.

Berwald's blood ran cold when he saw the police inspecting the carriages and carts. Roderich Edelstein was at the lead. He knew exactly who they were looking for. He wasn't about to be caught, especially not now that he had a son to care for.

"Arthur, wake up. Wake up," he said, as he shook him shoulder. "We need to leave, now!"

Arthur quickly woke up, and looked frightened. "Is it the Beilschmidts? Have they come to take me back to them?" he asked, worried.

Berwald didn't wish to lie to Arthur, but he had no choice, for he could not tell her the police were searching for him. _Oh, heaven forgive me! _"Yes, yes, it's Monsieur Beilschmidt and his wife," he lied. "I won't let them take you back, I swear. But you must do _exactly _as I tell you and be very quiet, Arthur. Do you understand?"

Arthur timidly nodded.

Quickly, Berwald stuffed the stuff rabbit into his coat before he and Arthur ran out of the carriage. Within moments, Roderich spotted them and relentlessly pursued them through the streets and alleys. Berwald eventually got them into an alley with walls twenty or thirty feet high, and then did a daring feat. He strapped his cane over his shoulder, tied Emma to his chest with the rope he'd brought and despite the pain it caused his leg, he managed to scale the wall and get them both beyond Roderich's reach.

After getting them down safely, Berwald and Arthur found themselves in the garden of a convent. Arthur was clutching Berwald's hand and holding his stuff rabbit with the other. He'd been quiet the entire time and had not once disobeyed him, just like a good littl boy.

Cautiously, they made their way through the grounds, only to freeze when a voice called out, "Who's there?"

Berwald squeezed Arthur's trembling hand. "It'll be alright, my boy," he whispered. As he stepped forward and revealed himself, he said, "Pardon us, monsieur, but my son and I need help."

"Monsieur le Mayor?" said a surprised, but familiar voice.

Berwald squinted in the darkness and made out a familiar figure in the moonlight. "Monsieur Im Yong?" he said. It was the man he'd saved from the cart all that time ago. He'd forgotten he'd arranged for Im Yong to have a job and home as a groundskeeper at the convent after the cart accident.

"Monsieur le Mayor, it's good to see you again. But what brings you here at a late hour on a cold night such as this?" asked Im Yong.

"A story that is quite long, monsieur," said Berwald, wearily. "I'll tell what I can later, but for the moment, if it's not too much to ask; my son and I need sanctuary and rest."

"You saved my life, Monsieur le Mayor. _Nothing _is too much to ask for," said Im Yong, firmly. "Follow me, monsieur."

Berwald heaved a sigh of relief as they were taken inside. They were given proper food and lodgings. Berwald explained what he could to Im Yong, who then told his superior that Berwald and Arthur were Im Yong's brother and nephew looking for a home and work, having recently lost theirs. The story was believed and Berwald was given a job, helping Im Yong in his groundskeeper duties and polishing the silver. Emma was admitted to the convent's school and warmly welcomed by the Sisters, as they dearly loved children.

Once that was taken care of, Berwald went to tuck Arthur into bed for the night and heard the faint, but distinct sound of stifled sobbing. Arthur was on his bed, clutching his stuff rabbit to his chest, as tears slid down his cheeks.

"My boy, what's the matter? Why're you crying?" asked Berwald, as he sat beside him and rubbed his back. _Have I done something wrong?_

Arthur wiped away his tears and sniffled. "Nothing's wrong, Papa. I'm grateful for what you've done, it's just…I'm just not used to people caring about me and putting me first like this," he confessed. "I'm afraid it's all just a dream and you won't be here when I wake up."

Berwald's eyes filled with tears and his heart broke at these words. "Oh, son, come here." He took Arthur into his arms and rocked him as he stroked his head. Just what kind of a life had this poor child known for the past five years? One he would certainly never know again, of that he was certain.

"I promise you this isn't a dream, Arthur. And you had better get used to being loved and cared for, because I swear upon my life, as long as I live, you will _always _come first. I'll protect you with my life and I shall love you for forever and a day," he murmured. "I'll be here with you for as long as you need me."

Arthur smiled softly before snuggling closer in his chest and falling asleep in his arms.

Berwald didn't know for certain what was going to happen in the future. But he was certain of a few things. He was never going to let any harm befall Arthur. He would make sure she knew he was loved and ensure his happiness. And it was the start of a new beginning for them all.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Roderich Edelstein was back to his post.

It was quite a late hour, but he could not sleep. His thoughts were too full of Berwald and how the thief had slipped through his fingers once again. He'd been so close and then just vanished once more.

Roderich walked along the edge of the roof of police headquarters, musing to himself and gazing upon the many stars in the sky, so full of order and light…

[Roderich]_  
There, out in the darkness  
A fugitive running  
Fallen from God  
Fallen from grace  
God be my witness  
I never shall yield  
Till we come face to face  
Till we come face to face_

Roderich was rather angry that Berwald had evaded him, but he was a patient man and he would do what had to be done no matter how long it took. Roderich was the type of man who saw the world in black and white. He didn't believe that there were shades of grey in it as well.

_He knows his way in the dark  
Mine is the way of the Lord  
And those who follow the path of the righteous  
Shall have their reward  
And if they fall  
As Lucifer fell  
The flame  
The sword!_

Berwald was a crafty and clever man, Roderich would grant him that. But he was still a fugitive and a liar. He had fallen from grace, whereas Roderich had never done anything wrong in his long life. He was a man of God and an officer of the law. He would go to heaven when he died, whereas Berwald would not.

_Stars  
In your multitudes  
Scarce to be counted  
Filling the darkness  
With order and light  
You are the sentinels  
Silent and sure  
Keeping watch in the night  
Keeping watch in the night_

_You know your place in the sky  
You hold your course and your aim  
And each in your season  
Returns and returns  
And is always the same  
And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
You fall in flame!_

It was a shame the rest of the world couldn't be like the stars. Stars took their place every night and watched over the world, never changing or falling. They knew their place, just like Roderich. The same could not be said for the rest of mankind. Order and righteousness was the only good path to take in life.

Once you fell, there was no chance of redemption, forgiveness or change. No one could change or be forgiven of their transgressions, no matter what others said. To him, life was like walking along the edge of a balcony—if you took one misstep, there was no turning back. The only good path was the straight and narrow. It was all he'd ever known and refused to divert from.

_And so it has been and so it is written  
On the doorway to paradise  
That those who falter and those who fall  
Must pay the price!_

_Lord, let me find him  
That I may see him  
Safe behind bars  
I will never rest  
Till then  
This I swear  
This I swear by the stars!_

One way or another, Roderich would find Rumpelstiltskin and bring justice. Even if it took him the rest of his life, he would do it. Berwald was a dangerous criminal and Roderich would be the one to put him behind bars. This he swore by the stars.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	8. Look Down and the Meet

Chapter 8: Look Down and the Meet

Twenty years passed following that fateful night when Berwald became Arthur's guardian.

Those twenty years were long and happy ones for them both. After leaving the Beilschmidts, Berwald and Arthur had stayed at the convent with Im Yong and the nuns until Arthur was fourteen, by which point Im Yong had passed away and Arthur had decided he wasn't going to become a priest and wanted to see the world. Berwald had been reluctant to move, but obliged for the sake of his son's happiness.

It proved to be a very good decision as they needed to get on the move to keep Roderich off Berwald's trail and it allowed them to make new acquaintances and give charity to those who needed it. The five years Arthur had spent with Gilbert Beilschmidt and his pig of a wife, were all but forgotten. Judging from Arthur's appearance, one never would've suspected he was the same, frightened and lonely little boy Rumpelstiltskin had taken in so long ago.

By the time that Arthur was twenty-eight years old, he had grown into a fine young man. Berwald showed him great fatherly devotion and love, as he brought joy and love to his heart that he'd never dreamed he could feel again. But he did set down some rule and guidelines for him to follow and he made sure he wasn't spoiled.

Arthur could be as stubborn, if not more, than Berwald when he wanted to be, but his heart was as pure as her mother's, and he'd become quite fine young man under his guidance. Though he cared about many people, there was none he loved more than his Papa, whom he devoted much of his time to. They were rarely apart, and when they had to be, they always said to each other, "_No matter where you are, I will always find you_." And it proved to be true, for they always found each other.

They were currently residing in Paris and living quiet, yet happy lives. Berwald's new name was Allistor Kirkland and Arthur was going by the same surname.

But sadly, while Berwald were living good and happy lives, the same could not be said for the rest of France, especially for those in the slums of Paris.

One afternoon, the streets were terribly clogged with carriages full of high society and wealthy people trying to get to their homes and businesses while beggars and poor people were trying to get them to show some mercy and help them and their starving little ones to no avail.

[Beggars]_  
Look down and see the beggars at your feet  
Look down and show some mercy if you can  
Look down and see the sweepings of the street  
Look down, look down,  
Upon your fellow man!_

In the city there was a small boy by the name of Emil Steilsson. He lived off the charity of his friends and elder sister, and begging. Despite being a poor street kid, he had a heart better than most and tried to be honest and good. He knew the streets of Paris and its people like the back of his hand, which helped him in his work. He helped other children like him and there was no task too great for him to do, especially if it was at the request of his friends.

He climbed up a carriage and stuck his head in through the window as he spoke to the wealthy passengers who just looked appalled at him in his dirt and soot-covered clothes and disheveled hair. Others probably would've taken pity, but they didn't even spare him so much as a single franc.

[Emil]_  
How do you do? My name's Emil  
These are my people. Here's my patch.  
Not much to look at, nothing posh  
Nothing that you'd call up to scratch.  
This is my school, my high society  
Here in the slums of Saint Michele  
We live on crumbs of humble piety  
Tough on the teeth, but what the devil!  
Think you're poor?  
Think you're free?  
Follow me! Follow me!_

[Beggars]_  
Look down and show some mercy if you can  
Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!_

Quickly, Emil got out of the carriage and made his ways through the streets as swiftly as the wind before hitching a ride on the back of a carriage he knew would go near the square where his best friends were.

[Emil]_  
There was a time we killed the king  
We tried to change the world too fast  
Now we have got another king  
He's no better than the last  
This is the land that fought for liberty!  
Now when we fight,  
We fight for bread!  
Here is the thing about equality  
Everyone's equal when they're dead  
Take your place!  
Take your chance!  
Vive la France!  
VIVE LE FRANCE!_

[Beggars]_  
When's it going to end?  
When're we going to live?  
Something's got to happen now or  
Something's got to give  
It'll come, it'll come, it'll come  
It'll come, it'll come, it'll come_

The streets of Paris were in an uproar.

A rebellion was on its way. People wanted equality and liberty. Beggars and poor people were sick and tired of being treated like dirt beneath the shoes of the wealthy and powerful. They wanted their rights, food, money and to be able to lead better lives than the ones they were leading now. No more poverty, illness and death. Was that so much to ask for?

In the square of the city passing out pamphlets to an angry crowd were two university graduates, FrancisBonnefoy and Alfred F. Jones. They were both of the wealthy class, but were turning their backs on it to help others and try to give others of Paris what they deserved, for they too, were sickened by the lack of human rights and equality that was spread throughout their city.

[Francis]_  
Where the leaders of the land?  
Where is the king run this show?_

[Alfred]_  
Only one man, General __Lukas  
Speaks for these people here below  
_

General Lukas Bondevikwas a former French commander who'd done great works and even earned praise from Napoleon himself. Now, he'd been a strong advocate of human rights and a critic of the constitutional monarchy, which had earned him many a great and loyal follower._  
_

[Beggars]_  
See our children fed  
Help us in our shame  
Something for a crust of bread  
In the Lord's holy name  
In his name, in his name, in his name…_

Emil then ran up to Francisand after the young man bent down to Emil's level, Emil delivered the news he'd heard from a kindly kitchen maidservant of Lukas's home and it was far from good.

[Francis]_  
Lukas is ill and fading fast!  
Won't last the week out, so they say!_

[Alfred]  
_With all the anger in the land  
How long before the judgment day?  
Before we cut the fat ones down to size?  
Before the barricades arise?_

Alfred was an orphan. His parents had abandoned him when he was born and he'd been taken in by his wealthy and powerful grandfather. Because of this, he'd made himself into a good man, better than many of the wealthy class. He refused to take money that he had not earned and gave what he could to charity and to his best friend, a man of great beauty and known for holding a white stuff bear, Matthew.

He may have been born of wealth, but he was a man of the people at heart. He believed in truth, liberty, honesty, freedom, friendship, love and above all, honor. To him, a soul without honor was a soul without hope. What he was helping his friends do was treason, but if they succeeded, it would bring about a new world, one that would be worth any sacrifice he had to pay.

At that point, he and Francis were forced to cease what they were doing and the crowd had to disperse because the police were coming and they were heavily armed. But they made sure everyone knew where to meet for the planning of their upcoming revolution that would soon take place.

Later that day, Alfred and Matthew were in the square talking together. They'd known each other for a number of years ever since a chance encounter at the market and were the best of friends, despite their differences in society. Alfred would often call him "Mattie" because of the bear he always had.

"Will I see you at the meeting tonight, Mattie?" asked Alfred.

"Of course I will, Alfred," said Matthew. _Wherever you go, I'll go too. _"Do you really think this new rebellion will make a difference?"

"I hope so," said Alfred. "People are angry and tired of their lives. They want equality and liberty. Things have got to change and if people want it badly enough, it'll happen. But it all depends on if enough people arise when we start the revolution."

"With you to lead them, I don't see why they wouldn't," said Matthew.

Alfred chuckled. "Francis's the leader, Matthew. I'm just a follower. I do what I can and what I'm told and what's honorable. Nothing more."

"That's more than enough for me," said Matthew, smiling. He believed in Alfred's leadership and knew he could make a real change in the city.

"Matthew!" yelled Gilbert.

Matthew sighed at hearing her father's demanding yell. "Excuse me. My father's calling." He did not want to do what his father asked, but he had little choice in the matter.

"Where're you going?" asked Alfred, concerned.

"Nowhere that concerns you. Just go back to your home. I'll see you later," said Matthew. He had not told Alfred of his family's dark past and had no wish for him to know of the role his parents forced him to play in their lives now.

"Mattie, wait—ow!"

"Oof!"

Alfred fell to his feet and found he'd just bumped into Arthur, who was carrying a few parcels. Him and his father had been out buying the week's groceries while sparing some coins and food for the less fortunate. Alfred was stunned by how beautiful he was and rather ashamed of himself for not being more careful as to watch where he was going.

"Monsieur, I do apologize. I didn't see you there, forgive me," said Alfred.

"It's alright. Just be more careful next time, monsieur," said Arthur. But he didn't seem angry in the slightest.

"Yes, of course," he said. Alfred helped her pick up his packages and dust off his pants. All the while, neither of them seemed able to stop gazing upon each other, for they were immediately smitten with one another.

They were startled when Berwald called out, "Arthur!"

"Do excuse me, monsieur," said Arthur. He waved good-bye and then rejoined his father, who was starting to leave the square.

It was a bit of a bad choice on Berwald's part to choose to go home down a certain alley, for there lay waiting were certain people they'd never thought to nor ever wanted to see again, Gilbert and Elizaveta Beilschmidt.

Gilbert and Elizaveta had ceased being innkeepers ever since they'd made the mistake of trying to pickpocket a policeman who'd stopped at their inn for the night. They'd since gone on the run and were making their living by robbing and blackmailing others, proving they were nothing but greedy and evil pigs, grabbing whatever franc they could get their filthy hands on.

At that moment, they and their little gang of thieves were pretending to be starving beggars in hopes of fleecing some rich people of their pocketbooks. They were heavily disguised and it was most unfortunate that they spotted Berwald and Arthur and decided to try and rob them while Matthew reluctantly kept watch for the police.

"Please, monsieur, come this way," said Gilbert, in a pitiful voice. "There's a child that's not eaten today."

Elizaveta played her part by looking pitifully sad while making fake baby noises and holding up the sackcloth infant she'd sewed earlier that morning. "Save a life. Spare a sou. God rewards all the good that you do."

Berwald seemed to take pity, but before he could reach for his pocketbook, the Beilschmidt's faces changes quicker than a blink of an eye, for they recognized him.

"Wait a bit, I know that face," said Elizaveta, in angry astonishment. "Ain't the world a remarkable place?"

Gilbert recognized him too and he looked furious. "Man like me don't forget. You're the scum who borrowed Arthur!" he snarled.

Berwald pretended not to know what they were talking about as he turned to leave, only to be grabbed by the Beilschmidt's henchmen and unable to get free. "What is this? Are you mad? No, monsieur, you don't know what you do!"

"You know me, I know you! We're cons, just like you!" snarled Gilbert, as he yanked off his disguise. "You'll pay what we're due or I'll tell the police and we don't come cheap!"

"It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Roderich Edelstein!" shrieked Matthew.

"Arthur!" yelled Berwald.

"Papa!" cried Arthur.

Quickly, everyone tried to scatter, but it was too late for some to escape from Roderich and three of his constables. Berwald took advantage of the confusion to get escape his captors, but he was forced to keep his back to Roderich and hope the policeman would leave soon before his face was seen. He shared an anxious look with Arthur, who squeezed his arm as if to quell his fear.

"Another brawl in the square, another stink in the air!" said Roderich, disapprovingly. "Was there a witness to this? Let him speak to me, please!" He turned to Berwald, who still kept his back to him, thinking he was just some well-to-do gentleman. "Monsieur, the streets are not safe. But let these vermin beware. We'll see that justice is done!"

"Indeed, inspector," said Berwald, hoarsely.

It was quite a miracle Roderich didn't recognize his voice.

Roderich scowled and frowned upon Gilbert and his band of miscreants. "Look upon this fine collection crawled from underneath a stone! This swarm of worms and maggots could've picked you to the bone!" He swung his policeman's baton at Gilbert, as if daring him to move and give Roderich a reason to strike. "I know this man over here. I know his name and his trade and upon your witness, monsieur, I'll see him sooner be paid."

But when Roderich looked up to get his witness's statement, he was most perplexed to see that Berwald had taken advantage of Roderich's glaring at the thieves to flee from the scene.

"But where's the gentleman gone and why on earth would he run?"

"You will have a job to catch him! _He's _the one you should arrest! He's not all he seems to be!" said Gilbert, with relish. "No more bourgeois when you scratch him, than that brand upon his chest! And the child who trails behind him is the child he stole from me!"

Roderich's eyes which had been narrowed, suddenly widened ever so slightly upon hearing this description of the "gentleman" who'd just fled.

"Could it be he's that old jailbird that the tide now washes in? Heard my name and started running and had the brand upon his skin?" he murmured to himself. Was it possible? "And the boy who stood beside him, when I turned, they both had gone. Could he be the man I've hunted? Could it be, he's Berwald Oxenstierna?" Could it be that after twenty long years, he'd finally come closer to finding the one he'd been seeking?

At that moment, Gilbert decided to try and escape arrest for attempted robbery by trying to get on Roderich's good side.

"In the absence of a victim, dear inspector, may I go? And remember when you've nicked him, it was _me _what told you so," said Gilbert, in a sickeningly sweet tone.

If Gilbert thought that would gain him some sort of monetary reward, he was sorely mistaken, for Roderich didn't give rewards like that to scum of the street and thought that Gilbert should consider himself quite lucky not to be arrested.

"Let the old man keep on running. I will run him off his feet…" Quickly regaining his composure, Roderich yelled out to Gilbert and the others, "Everyone about your business! CLEAR THIS GARBAGE OFF THE STREET!"

Everyone quickly fled from the street, not daring to risk Roderich's wrath.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	9. Red and Black

Chapter 8: Red and Black

Matthew emerged from his hiding place, not quite believing what had just happened.

Despite not having seen her in twenty years, he had not forgotten Arthur's face. How could he forget the boy he might've been close friends or even like brother with, had his parents not been so terrible? Nevertheless, Matthew was shocked to see Arthur again, as he'd thought their paths would never cross again.

"Arthur…I don't believe what I've seen," murmured Matthew. Arthur looked nothing like the child her parents had taken in and forced into cruel servitude twenty years ago anymore than Matthew looked like the boy who'd been spoiled and petted by his kinfolk. "Arthur, how can it be? We were children together and now look what's become of you and me…"

Arthur looked like he'd been nothing but blessed since he was taken away, whereas Matthew looked anything but. His parents devotion to him had quickly faded over the years and now he was treated little better than Arthur had been all those years ago. Now, he was nothing more than an unwilling pawn in his parents' money-making schemes and he'd often found himself wishing he had been taken with Arthur that fateful night, for now he knew his parents had never truly loved him at all.

His little brother, Emil, was no better off. He had been placed on the streets when he refused to be a pawn in Gilbert and Elizaveta's schemes. Matthew had been heartbroken at that decision, but still lacked the courage to fully leave his parents. However, he loved his brother and helped him however he could. He gave him the larger portion of his money and food when he acquired it and had him live with Alfred and his friends as the university boys all adored Emil and considered him their little brother. It wasn't the life he wanted for him, but it was better than the alternative and Emil didn't seem to mind, for he loved his brother and his friends whom he considered his kin.

"Matthew," said Alfred, startling him out of her thoughts. "Do you know who that boy was?"

Matthew pretended not to know as she shrugged. "Some high-society man," she said. "Why? What does it matter to you?"

"I need to see him again," said Alfred. "Can you find him for me?"

Matthew smiled at him. "Someone's excited. Heaven alone knows what you see in him. Aren't you all delighted now, like a child at Christmas?"

"Mattie, please," said Alfred, chuckling and blushing. "You're such a tease. Please, do this for me, Mattie. I'll give you whatever you ask if you find that boy and where he lives for me. I'm lost until he's found."

Matthew hadn't expected that. "Anything?"

"Anything," he promised.

Matthew pretended to think for a moment. "I'll find out what you want to know, _if _should the need ever arise, you'll take care of Emil for me and you'll kiss me when I ask." _Just one kiss and I'll be content for the rest of my life._

"As you wish," said Alfred. But he still took some coins out of his pocket. "But I want you to take these francs anyway. Buy yourself and Emil some bread and a treat for me."

Matthew nodded and pocketed the francs before watching Alfred leave. "Little you see, little you know," he murmured. Alfred was a sharp and clever man and a good hunter, but he failed to see what was before him. Matthew didn't care much for his money. He would do anything he asked simply because Alfred had been the one to ask it. "But perhaps, that will change."

()()()()()

At the meeting at their favorite tavern that night, Francis and the others were talking, drinking and making their plans for their revolution. What they were doing was treason, but if they succeeded it meant a new era of liberty and equality for them all. They would be honored as heroes and would bring about prosperity to the citizens of Paris. It would not be easy and would not come without casualties, but they were willing to make whatever sacrifice was necessary with the help of Paris's people.

[Antonio]_  
At Notre Dame the sections are prepared!  
At rue de Bac they're straining at the leash!  
Students, workers, everyone  
There's a river on the run  
Like the flowing of the tide  
Paris coming to our side!_

[Francis]_  
The time is near  
So near it's stirring the blood in their veins!  
And yet beware  
Don't let the wine go to your brains!  
For the army we fight is a dangerous foe  
With the men and the arms that we never can match  
It is easy to sit here and swat them like flies  
But the national guard will be harder to catch  
We need a sign  
To rally the people  
To call them to arms  
To bring them in line!_

At that moment, Alfred came in, quite late and with the strangest look on his face as though he weren't at all himself.

"Alfred, you're late!" scolded Francis. Then he noticed the look on his friend's face. "Alfred, what on earth's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong," said Alfred, smiling as he sat down. "Everything's wonderful."

"He's not himself!" said Raivis. He poured Alfred a drink and placed it in his hands. "Drink this wine and tell us what's going on. You look as if you've seen a ghost."

_If only you knew, my friends. _"A ghost you say?" mused Alfred. "A ghost maybe. He was just like a ghost to me. One minute there, then he was gone!"

Feliks just laughed as he shook his head. "I am agog! I am aghast. Is Alfred in love at last? I've never seen him 'ooh' and 'ahh,'" he teased, as he playfully punched Alfred's shoulder and others joined in the laughter. He rose up from his seat as he spoke to Francis. "You talk of battles to be won. And here he comes like Don Juan. It's better than an opera!"

Seeing that he was starting to lose his followers, Francis turned to his friends and spoke to them with the voice of a leader.

[Francis]_  
It is time for us all  
To decide who we are  
Do we fight for the right  
To a night at the opera now?  
Have you asked of yourselves  
What's the price you might pay?  
Is it simply a game  
For rich young boys to play?  
The color of the world  
Is changing day by day…_

_Red - the blood of angry men!  
Black - the dark of ages past!  
Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!_

Alfred shook his head. Why couldn't Francis understand? He was still loyal to their plans and had no intention of leaving them, but now his life seemed so much fuller now that he'd met that boy who seemed to have fallen from the heavens.

[Alfred]_  
Had you been there tonight  
You might know how it feels  
To be struck to the bone  
In a moment of breathless delight!  
Had you been there tonight  
You might also have known  
How the world may be changed  
In just one burst of light!  
And what was right seems wrong  
And what was wrong seems right!_

[Vash]_  
Red…_

[Alfred]_  
I feel my soul on fire!_

[Tim]_  
Black…_

[Alfred]_  
My world if she's not there!_

[All]_  
Red…_

[Alfred]_  
The color of desire!_

[All]_  
Black…_

[Alfred]_  
The color of despair!_

Everyone was now hooked onto Alfred's words and listening with the utmost attention and devotion. They all wanted the revolution and the change it would most certainly bring, but now Alfred seemed to be reminding them that there was more to life than fighting and battles. There was friendship, love, family, and so much more.

Unfortunately, while Francis appreciated all those things, he could not afford to have his men getting hooked onto all that. Right now, they had a revolution and he needed their heads and hearts fully into their work.

He clapped a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Alfred, you're no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal. Our little lives don't count at all!" Francis couldn't have his men with their heads in the clouds, daydreaming of love. They had to consider the bigger picture.

Fortunately, his speech brought all his friends out of the clouds and back on the battlefield.

[All]_  
Red - the blood of angry men!  
Black - the dark of ages past!  
Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!_

At that moment, Emil came bursting in and stood on the table to get everyone's attention. "Listen! Listen to me! Listen everybody!" he said, loudly. When everyone turned to him, he said, "General Lukas is dead!

Everyone was silent and stared at one another in disbelief. While they'd all known Lukas was quite ill and wouldn't last much longer, they hadn't fully expected him to pass away.

Francis was just as shocked as the others, but being a leader, he took charge of the situation and used it to rally his friends. "Lukas is dead. Lukas! His death is the hour of fate. The peoples' man. His death is the sign we await!"

"What're you talking about?" asked Antonio, confused.

"Don't you see it?" said Francis, excitedly as he began to explain.

_On his funeral day they will honor his name.  
It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear!  
In the death of Lukas we will kindle the flame  
They will see that the day of salvation is near!  
The time is near!  
Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer  
Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts  
But a jubilant shout  
They will come one and all  
They will come when we call!_

Everyone in the tavern, even its staff and owners, raised their fists and loudly cheered in agreement. Spirits rose and excitement was in the air. That much was certain.

Alfred joined in the excitement until he spotted Matthew standing near the door. Quickly, he arose from his seat and went to speak with him.

"Mattie, did you do as I asked? Did you find him?" asked Alfred.

Matthew nodded. If there was anything he was good at, it was finding people. "I'll take you to him, Alfred. Follow me."

Alfred didn't hesitate to do so.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	10. A Heart Full of Love

Chapter 10: A Heart Full of Love

Meanwhile, in their quiet little home, Arthur and Berwald settled down after the day's events.

Arthur was putting away the last of the dishes from their dinner and evening tea. "What a day," he murmured. He couldn't get the young man from before out of his head and running into the Joneses had unsettled her somewhat.

"Yes. Quite exciting," said Berwald. It had been quite a close call. He was silently grateful George had not seen his face. If he'd been arrested, heaven alone knows what fate would've befallen Arthur.

He did not know of his criminal past, but he had little love for the police as they'd failed to notice his pains and sufferings when he was with the Beilschmidts, which gave him little reason to question him father's fear of the authorities. It was good for Berwald as it meant he always obeyed him when they had to avoid the police.

Arthur looked up from his now-finished work and saw Berwald rise from his chair. He emitted tiny gasps and winces of pain, which did not escape Arthur's notice.

"Papa, is your leg bothering you again?" he asked, concerned.

"No more than usual," said Berwald, softly. "It's nothing to worry about, son, really."

Arthur shook his head at him. He could always tell when he was hurting. He concealed things from him simply because he wanted him to be happy and not worry about him. But sometimes he seemed to forget that when he worried for him, it was only because he loved him.

"Come with me, Papa. You're exhausted," said Arthur. He took his arm and gently led him to bed before placing warming pans in between the sheets.

Berwald let out a soft moan of delight as the warmth took away the worst of the pain in aching leg. "Thank you, son. What would I do without you?"

Arthur smiled as she sat down beside him on the bed. "Papa, will you tell me something?"

"What is it you wish to know?" he asked.

"I want to know about you. There's so little I don't know about you, about your past, about who you were before you came for me," said Arthur.

In all their years together, Berwald had told Arthur little about his past and he'd inquired little of it in the past before as he was still a child and too young for such things, but now he was twenty-eight and more than ready to know more.

Berwald sighed. "Arthur, I understand you wish to know more, but there're things that are better left forgotten and words better off left unsaid." He concealed much of his tragic and dark past not because he didn't trust Arthur, but because he feared how he would react if he knew. If he lost his respect and his love, it would break his heart without hope of repair forevermore.

Arthur sighed. "Papa, forgive me, you've been nothing but good and loving to me for so long, and I love you so much, but sometimes I think you still see me as the child who was lost in the wood so long ago."

Berwald playfully smirked. "That's because you'll always be my little boy before you're anything else," he said, as he squeezed his hand. "Father's privilege."

Arthur could see he would not pursue the subject further, so instead he asked about something else that had been on his mind quite a lot of late.

"Papa, if you don't want to tell me about your past, then I won't ask anymore for now. But will you tell me about my mother?"

Berwald nodded. There was no harm in telling Arthur of her mother. "Come closer and then I'll tell you."

Arthur lay down and snuggled up beside him like he used to when he was a child, when he needed his father's love or if he was afraid. Though he was no longer a child, he secretly enjoyed being so close to him, for it reminded him of his love and made her feel safe.

"Arthur, your mother was a special woman. She was quite beautiful with a heart like few I'd ever known before. Her name was Lillian, but people often called her 'Lily' because of her fair skin. She was clever, unafraid of hard work, brave and above all, she loved you."

"Why did she never come back for me?" asked Arthur. He knew Lily had died, but what he never understood was why his mother didn't come for him before then.

"She wanted to, but she fell upon rather difficult times," said Berwald. His heart ached as he thought of his friend whom he missed greatly. "She lost her job and she was doing all she could to send money to you. Gilbert Beilschmidt and his wife kept telling her in their letters that you were ill and needed expensive medicines. She gave everything she had to you and she eventually became quite ill. When I found her, I did everything in my power to make her well again. We became close friends, and she asked me to take care of you should she not be able to do so herself. I agreed. I tried to have you brought to her, but regrettably, I did not succeed. Lily became sicker and she went to heaven."

Arthur's eyes were glassy with tears he refused to shed. "Were you with her it happened? Did she think of me before she died?"

"Yes, to both those questions," said Berwald. His throat tightened with sadness. "I was with her. I sat with her and held her, promising her that I would take care of you and protect you. Before she died, she wanted me to tell you that she loved you very much."

Arthur nodded. "I wish I could've seen her one last time before she died," he murmured. _I wish I could've told her I love her before she died._

Berwald comfortingly squeezed his shoulder before rubbing soothing circles on his back. "You do see her. Your mother lives on in you, son. You have her heart and courage, and you look almost exactly like her."

That seemed to cheer Arthur up considerably. "Papa, did…did you know my birth father?" she asked. When Berwald was her papa, there were times when Arthur had wondered about his birth father, the man his mother had loved.

Berwald shook his head. "No, I wasn't so fortunate. He died before you were born. But your mother told me about him. He was a good man and he would've given you and your mother the world had he lived. Your mother said his name was Ivan Braginsky. They were very much in love. They were going to marry and live happily ever after, but it seemed fate had another plan."

"Indeed," said Arthur. Her mind was abuzz with thoughts wondering about what might've been. _What would my life have been like had my parents been able to stay together? Would we have been happy together? Would I have known Papa if things had been different? _He wouldn't change his past for anything, but it was an interesting thought if nothing else.

"But Arthur, there's something you need to understand," said Berwald, seriously. "Your mother may have asked me to take you in, but loving you was my choice. I may not be your father by blood, but you will _always _be my son. Nothing anyone says or does will ever change that." Arthur had been his the moment he first laid eyes on him.

Arthur smiled at him. "I know, Papa. I feel the same," he said. They may not have been blood-kin, but they were family in the ways that mattered most.

Berwald then stopped what he was doing. "Arthur, fetch me that box on top of the dresser, would you?"

Arthur obediently got up and brought him the box. He then opened it, revealing the locket that Lily had given him so long ago.  
"This locket was your mother's. She asked me to give it to you just before she died," said Berwald. "You're ready for it now." He fastened it around his neck. "It suits you."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Papa." He then kissed his head good night as he began to doze off. "I'm glad Mother found you, Papa. I love you."

"I love you too, my boy," said Berwald, softly, as he tucked him in and he fell asleep.

After blowing out the candle and closing the door to his room, Arthur went out into the garden of their home. It was a lovely warm summer's eve and the garden was in bloom with sweet-smelling flowers and butterflies of many colors.

He walked near the wall, singing to herself as he thought of the young man he'd encountered before. He'd met many people in her life, but none that caused feelings such as the ones he felt stirring in her heart. What were these feelings he felt and why was she feeling them? Softly, he sang to herself.

[Arthur]_  
How strange  
This feeling that my life's begun at last  
This change…  
Can people really fall in love so fast?  
What's the matter with you, Arthur?  
Have you been too much on your own?  
So many things unclear,  
So many things unknown…_

_In my life  
There are so many questions and answers  
That somehow seem wrong  
In my life  
There are times when I catch in the silence  
The sigh of a faraway song  
And it sings  
Of a world that I long to see  
Out of reach  
Just a whisper away  
Waiting for me…_

Everything he'd ever dreamed of as a child was suddenly in his reach, and yet still so far away. But even so, Arthur was slightly wary of it all. Was it love at first sight truly possible? Was this how his mother had felt when she'd fallen for Arthur's birth father?

It was times like this when Arthur wished his mother was still with him as there were things only a mother and son could confide in one another. Then again, was it possible he was just dreaming of childish fantasies? After all, for all he knew, the young man he'd met before didn't share Arthur's feelings.

_Does he know I'm alive?  
Do I know if he's real?  
Does he see what I saw?  
Does he feel what I feel?_

_In my life  
I'm no longer alone  
Now the love in my life  
Is so near  
Find me now, find me here!_

Arthur would've gone looking himself, but he didn't know where on earth to start. Paris was an enormous city and it was almost impossible to find just one soul in it, especially if you didn't know their name. If he _did _go off in search of him, how could he explain it to her papa? He was so protective of him and probably would not take kindly to the idea of her courting a man, no matter how much of a gentleman he was.

If Arthur never saw the young man again, perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible. After all, he still had his papa who loved him and a home to call his own, which was more than what most people ever had in their lives.

Arthur sighed as he made a silent wish on the second star to the right. "Please," he murmured. "If you care about me, find me. Find me."

He was unaware that the man he was looking for was coming up to the garden's gate, eagerly anticipating seeing him once again and properly meeting him.

()()()()()

As Alfred and Matthew neared Arthur's home, he could barely contain himself, which was only to be expected of a man in love. Though he barely knew a thing about Arthur, he was already greatly in love with him and just knew that he returned his love. He wanted to marry him and spend the rest of his life bringing him joy.

[Alfred]_  
In my life  
He has burst like the music of angels  
The light of the sun  
And my life seems to stop  
As if something is over  
And something has scarcely begun._

Matthew could not help but laugh at Alfred as he grasped his hands and spun him with the happiest of looks on his faces in gratitude. He was glad to have been able to make him so happy, and his heart soared with great joy at the sight of it. But even greater than her joy at seeing Alfred so happy was the pain he felt at hearing Alfred's words.

_Darling Matthew,  
You're the friend who has brought me here  
Thanks to you I am one with the gods  
And heaven is near!  
And I soar through a world that is new that is free!_

[Matthew (to himself)]_  
Every word that he says is a dagger in me!  
In my life  
There's been no one like him anywhere  
Anywhere, where he is…  
If he asked…I'd be his  
_

Matthew's heart was broken. He'd been deeply in love with Alfred ever since he'd first met him and had dreamed of him reciprocating his feelings and declaring his love for him. To hear him declare his love for another boy and know that his heart would never be his hurt more than she'd ever thought possible. _  
_

[Alfred &amp; Matthew]_  
In my life  
There is someone who touches my life_

[Alfred]_  
Waiting near_

[Matthew]_  
Waiting here_

Though it would hurt her greatly, Matthew decided then and there that he would not interfere with Alfred's love life. He deserved to enjoy eternal happiness with his true love and he would see to it that happened, even if it meant giving him up to another. He hid behind the corner as he watched certain events unfold.

()()()()()

Arthur was startled out of his musings when he heard voices just beyond the garden wall.

Much to his surprise and utter joy, he saw the man he'd met earlier before waiting for her outside the garden's gate. He looked quite nervous, but no less happy to see him.

"Good evening, monsieur," he said, bowing to him. "I apologize for coming at such a late hour, but I had to see you again."

"It's fine. I was hoping I'd see you again. I wanted to search, but I had no idea where to look," said Arthur. He unlocked the gate and carefully swung it open, so as not to wake his papa. "Please, come in. But be quiet. My father's asleep."

Alfred nodded and then after closing and locking the gate, he followed him to a small stone bench under a tree. It was Arthur's favorite spot in the garden.

"I can't believe it's you. How on earth did you even find me?" asked Arthur.

"It wasn't easy," he admitted. "I didn't know where to start after I lost track of you in the square. I had to ask a close friend to find you for me. I'm glad he did."

"So am I," said Arthur, smiling. "If I ever meet him, I'll thank him."

Alfred nodded. "So, tell me of yourself. Did you come from heaven?" he asked, without thinking. He immediately blushed in embarrassment at this as Arthur chuckled.

[Alfred]_  
A heart full of love  
A heart full of song  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
Oh heavens, for shame  
I do not even know your name  
Dear monsieur  
Won't you say?  
Will you tell?_

[Arthur]_  
A heart full of love  
No fear, no regret_

[Alfred]_  
My name is Alfred F. Jones_

[Arthur]_  
And mine's Arthur Kirkland_

Alfred smiled at this. "Arthur Kirkland. What a beautiful name. It suits you." It certainly did. For Arthur was as beautiful and majestic as a swan. Normally, Alfred was always focused and knew what to do, but now he was like a child. "Arthur, I don't know what to say."

Arthur just placed a finger to his lips. "Then make no sound," he murmured.

Alfred just took his hands into his's and tightly intertwined their fingers.

[Alfred]_  
I am lost_

[Arthur]_  
I am found!_

[Alfred]_  
A heart full of light_

[Arthur]_  
A night bright as day_

[Alfred]_  
And you must never go away  
Arthur! Arthur…_

Arthur found himself and Alfred rising to their feet and becoming lost in one another's eyes as they rested their foreheads against one another's, wishing they never had to let go, not even for the briefest of moments. They'd once been alone and now they'd found each other and were bound forever in love. Nothing and no one could ever change that.

[Arthur]_  
This is a chain we'll never break_

[Alfred]_  
Do I dream?_

To Alfred, it all seemed far too good to be true. He feared he might awake to find all of it just a dream that he never wished to end.

[Arthur]_  
I'm awake!_

[Alfred]_  
A heart full of love_

[Arthur]_  
A heart full of you_

[Alfred]_  
A single look and then I knew_

[Arthur]_  
I knew it too_

[Alfred]_  
From today_

[Arthur]_  
Every day_

[Alfred &amp; Arthur]_  
For it isn't a dream  
Not a dream after all._

[Matthew (Interjecting sadly)]_  
He was never mine to lose  
Why regret what cannot be?  
These are words he'll never say  
Not to me…  
Not to me…  
Not to me…  
His heart full of love  
He will never feel this way…_

Alfred then gently cupped Arthur's face and tenderly kissed him.

It was sweet and beautiful and sent the most exciting spark through them. This was true love's first kiss, of that much they were certain.

"This is mad," whispered Arthur, when they broke apart. They barely knew each other and yet they were already deeply in love and had no wish to part from one another. It was _completely _crazy, and yet, it felt so right.

"People always do crazy things when they're in love," said Alfred, smiling as he kissed him once more before wrapping his arms around him and holding her close. "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured.

This was not a dream.

It was much, much better.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	11. On My Own

Chapter 11: On My Own

Meanwhile, Matthew walked alone in the rain, not caring that he was becoming soaked to the bone or that he might catch a chill. He often walked alone in the middle of the night when everyone else was asleep in their bed to think and dream, and this time was no different.

Normally, it gave him some peace and quiet and whatnot. But this time, being alone just allowed him to cry, for there was no one to see his tears, even though the rain concealed them. There was nothing worse than trying to nurse a heart broken by unrequited love. His life wasn't a fairytale, but that didn't stop him from dreaming of his own happy ending.

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
_

Matthew may not have had Alfred's heart in real life, but he was his in her dreams. With him, the world was a beautiful place and full of joy such as he'd never known before. He made everything seem so wonderful and made him feel like he was special and worth something. He was everything he had ever wanted in a man, but never found until he met him. If he had his way, they would be happily married already.

_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers_

More tears made their way down Matthew's cheeks as he slumped against a wall. He was fooling himself. Alfred was a good, honest and clever man, but he'd always been blind to the love he felt for him. He should've expected it. After all, why would someone so incredible fall in love with a street boy like him? But he'd always had a small bit of hope that he would one day come to reciprocate his affections. He couldn't imagine living his life without him in it. He needed him.

_I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known_

Matthew buried his face in his knees as she cried. There was no place for him in Alfred's life anymore. Alfred's heart was Arthur's. It was the swan he loved and not his little Mattie. It was the last thing in the world he wanted, but if Arthur truly made him happy, then Matthew would not interfere. He would let Alfred go and be with his true love. If he truly loved him, he would let him go, even though it meant he would never be his true love.

_I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own_

Alfred loved Arthur and he was happy. That was all that truly mattered.

()()()()()

Over the next few days, Arthur and Alfred met in secret in the garden in the night, enjoying what moments they could before Lukas's upcoming funeral and the planned rebellion. They confided in each other; spoke of their pasts, hopes, fears and passions. They had even talked of just eloping, but Arthur had refused to even consider it as he wouldn't leave his papa after all he'd done for him and because of how much he loved him. Alfred greatly respected and admired Arthur's devotion to his father and secretly wished Berwald was a father to him as well.

One evening, they sat together in the garden with Alfred's arm wrapped around Arthur as he rested his head against his shoulder.

"Alfred, are you still going to fight tomorrow?" asked Arthur. Lukas's funeral was the following morning and with it, the revolution.

"Yes," said Arthur. "My friends are counting on me to be there. I've been with them through all of it so far. I can't just leave them now."

Arthur sighed and looked upset. "I understand why you're doing it, but I wish you wouldn't. It's mad. What if it fails? I could lose you."

"You won't. I'm going to fight harder than anyone else tomorrow because I've got something worth living for," he promised. "I've got you and the promise of an eternity of love."

Arthur smiled a little at this, but he still looked worried. "Just promise me you'll come home safely, Alfred. Please."

"I promise," he said, as he kissed him.

"When all this is over, I'll introduce you properly to my father," he said, when they broke apart. "I think he might like you."

"Sure he won't chase me away with that cane of his?" teased Alfred.

Arthur laughed. "I won't let him."

While they were chatting away, they had no idea that Gilbert and his gang had also found the house and were planning to rob it. Gilbert and Elizaveta had always regretted sending Arthur away. Not because they cared about her, but because they wanted their indentured servant back. Now, they wanted Berwald to pay and pay dearly for his actions.

But it was fortunate for them both that Matthew was still watching Arthur and Alfred. He was making sure Alfred was alright and wishing more than anything he was in Arthur's place.

While watching them, he heard footsteps. When he turned to see who it was, he spotted his father and his gang and was immediately filled with dread as he knew what they were planning to do. Though he was scared, he knew what had to be done.

_If I don't stop them, Arthur and his father might be hurt. Or worse, Alfred will think I was involved in this and get caught in the crossfire. I can't let that happen!_

"This is his lair. I've seen the old fox around," whispered Gilbert. "He keeps to himself. He's staying close to the ground. I smell profit here! Ten years ago, he came and paid for Arthur. I let him go for a song. It's time we settled the debt. This'll cost him dear."

"What do I care, who you should rob?" yelled Feliks, loudly. "Give me my share! Finish the job!"

"You shut your mouth!" snarled Gilbert, as he backhanded the man. He then frowned when he spotted his son with his bear. "Who is this nitwit?"

"It's your brat, little Matthew. Don't you know your own kid? Why's he hanging about here?" asked Lin Yi.

Gilbert scowled at Matthew. "Matthew, get on home. You're not needed in this. We're enough here without you!"

"Father, you mustn't do this! Listen to me. I know this house, I tell you! There's nothing here for you. Just the old man and the boy. They live ordinary lives," insisted Matthew. He wasn't lying, but he didn't tell him the other reason he didn't want him robbing Arthur's home was because she wanted to protect him and Alfred.

"Don't interfere!" snarled Gilbert. "You've got some gall. Take care, young boy. You've got a lot to say!"

"He's going soft. Happens to all!"

"Go _home_, Matthew!"

But Matthew wouldn't obey Gilbert. For the first time in so long, he was making a stand against his father. "If you don't leave, I'll scream and warn them here!" He wasn't bluffing.

"One little scream and you'll regret it for a year!" warned Gilbert.

But Matthew wasn't listening to him anymore. When Matthew saw his warning was being ignored, he stepped back and let out a terrible scream. It alerted Arthur, Alfred, Berwald (who'd been in the house reading) and police constables who were less than a block away.

Gilbert and his men wasted no time fleeing. "Make for the sewers, don't wait around! Leave him to me, go underground!" he barked, as his men obeyed him. He glared at Matthew. "You wait my boy, you'll rue this night! I'll make you scream. You'll scream alright!"

Matthew just spat in his face and dodged his attempt to backhand him before he ran for it. He then met Alfred and Arthur at the gate, who looked both startled and relieved.

"Mattie, did you scare them off?" asked Alfred.

Matthew nodded. "They were coming to rob you. I couldn't let you be hurt."

"Thank you," said Arthur, gratefully.

"Mattie, you're a hero. First you bring me to Arthur and now this? What would I do without you?" said Alfred, smiling.

Matthew smiled back, but then his smile vanished when he saw a light coming towards them. "We best go. Someone's coming."

"It's my father. He's coming. Go. Go now!" hissed Arthur, after glancing in the direction of Matthew's gaze. Now wasn't the time for introductions. They had to get away.

Alfred and Matthew fled as Arthur shut and locked the garden gate before running up to his papa, who was carrying a lantern and looked frantic.

"Arthur," he said, relieved to see him. He put down his lantern. "Arthur, dearie, are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm alright, Papa. I just got scared and reacted. Some men tried to break in, but they ran away when I screamed," said Arthur. It wasn't a total lie, for he had been a little scared and they _had _fled at the sound of a female's scream, he just hadn't said it wasn't _him _scream they'd fled from.

Berwald sighed as he held him close, relieved that he was safe. "Arthur, what am I going to do with you?" he murmured. "Did you recognize the intruders?"

Arthur shook her head. He'd heard some voices, but he wasn't quite sure to whom they belonged to. "I couldn't see their faces, but I know I saw at least three men running beyond the wall and moving fast."

Fear and worry lodged itself in Berwald's stomach. "This is a warning to us all," he murmured. "These are the shadows of the past." There was no doubt in his mind as to who it was who'd scared his son. _It must be Roderich Edelstein. He's found my cover at last. I've got to get Arthur away before they return! _"Arthur, we must get out of here."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What? But, Papa—"

"Not another word, Arthur," he interrupted. "I almost lost you tonight. It's too risky to linger here much longer. Pack your things. We'll go to our apartment at 55 Rue Plument and I'll arrange our passage to England. Go. Quickly!"

Arthur looked as if he wanted to protest, but he held his tongue as he obeyed him. However, while packing, he managed to write a note to Alfred. He then ran to the garden gate. "Alfred? Matthew?" he whispered, hoping he might be heard. "Are either of you there?"

Matthew appeared. "So, you do remember me," she said.

"How could I not?" said Arthur. He remembered well his former keepers' son and the friendship they were forbidden to share. "If you're looking for forgiveness, you've already got it. But we don't have time for that now. Take this letter to Alfred and tell him I love him."

Arthur looked confused. "Why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because my father's taking me away and we're leaving for England as soon as possible," he explained. "Please, Matthew. Do this for me."

Matthew couldn't find it within himself to refuse, so she took the letter from Arthur.

"Matthew, will you do me one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Look after him for me," said Arthur, as tears glistened in his eyes. "Keep him safe."

"I'll do what I can," said Matthew, before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	12. One Day More

Chapter 12: One Day More

That night, much went underway as it was the eve of something great and many changes. But for good or ill, no one could say for certain, for they knew not. They only knew what they hoped tomorrow would bring.

Berwald and Arthur rode off to their apartment in their carriage. Arthur lay curled up beside him with his arm around him. They were both thinking of what tomorrow was going to bring, but while Berwald was hoping for freedom and peace for them both, Arthur's mind was on Alfred. He was worried for him and would miss him dearly until if or when he ever saw him again.

[Berwald]_  
One day more!  
Another day, another destiny.  
This never-ending road to Calvary;  
These men who seem to know my crime  
Will surely come a second time.  
One day more!_

[Alfred]_  
I did not live until we met  
How can I live when we are parted?  
_

Upon receiving Arthur's letter telling of what had occurred after he'd left, Alfred had gone back to his house, not truly believing it until he saw that he was truly gone. Arthur had promised to try and delay his father, or if he couldn't, send Alfred him address as soon as he acquired it. But now he was torn. Did he go after Arthur and follow him to England or stay with his friends?

[Berwald]_  
One day more._

[Alfred &amp; Arthur]_  
Tomorrow you'll be worlds away  
And yet with you, my world has started!_

[Matthew]_  
One more day all on my own._

Matthew made himself busying disguising himself as a man so he could help at the barricades and gathering what ammo he could find to help Alfred and the others. He silently prayed that they would come out of this alive, especially Alfred and Emil.

[Alfred &amp; Arthur]_  
Will we ever meet again?_

[Matthew]_  
One more day with him not caring._

[Alfred &amp; Arthur]_  
I was born to be with you._

[Matthew]_  
What a life I might have known._

[Alfred &amp; Arthur]_  
__And I swear I will be true!_

[Matthew]_  
But he never saw me there!_

Francis and the others loaded up their guns and prepared for tomorrow's battle. They were just about ready for their plans to take wing. All they would need when the day came were the help of the people of Paris. They had no doubt that they would acquire it. There was no doubt that they were all very brave and willing to do what they thought was right, but if they were afraid at all, none of them showed it. They were patriots and for that, they were doing this.

[Francis]_  
One more day before the storm!_

[Alfred]_  
Do I follow where she goes?_

[Francis]_  
At the barricades of freedom._

[Alfred]_  
Shall I join my brothers there?_

[Francis]_  
When our ranks begin to form_

[Alfred]_  
Do I stay; and do I dare?_

[Francis]_  
Will you take your place with me?_

[All]_  
The time is now, the day is here!_

[Berwald]_  
One day more!  
_

Meanwhile, Roderich was planning on going undercover as a volunteer to infiltrate the university students and stop their rebellion from the inside, no matter what the cost might be. They were all traitors and deserved what they got.

[Roderich]_  
One more day to revolution,  
We will nip it in the bud!  
I will join these little schoolboys  
They will wet themselves with blood!_

[Berwald]_  
One day more!_

As one might've expected, Gilbert and Elizaveta were planning on taking advantage of the rebellion to acquire more money. They thought they could pinch what they could off those who would fight and pluck no longer needed possessions off those who would undoubtedly fall in the coming battle.

[Gilbert and Elizaveta]_  
Watch them run amuck,  
Catch them as they fall,  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free for all,  
Here a little 'dip'  
There a little 'touch'  
Most of them are goners  
So they won't miss much!_

_Students (2 Groups)  
_1:_ One day to a new beginning_

2:_ Raise the flag of freedom high!_

1:_ Every man will be a king_

2:_ Every man will be a king_

1:_ There's a new world for the winning_

2:_ There's a new world to be won_

[All]_  
Do you hear the people sing?_

Despite knowing he would most likely never see Arthur again and his life was going to be an empty one without him in it, Alfred chose to do the honorable thing and stand by his friends and fight by their sides. He returned to their favorite tavern and helped them in their preparations before proudly raising up the flag as he declared where his place in the world was. If he did die, then he would die a man Arthur could be proud of—a patriot of his country.

[Alfred]_  
My place is here, I fight with you!_

[Berwald]_  
One day more!_

[Alfred &amp; Arthur]_  
I did not live until today._

[Matthew]_  
One more day all on my own!_

[Alfred &amp; Arthur]_  
How can I live when we are parted?_

[Roderich (overlapping)]_  
I will join these people's heroes  
I will follow where they go  
I will learn their little Secrets,  
I will know the things they know._

[Berwald]_  
One day more!_

[Alfred &amp; Arthur]_  
__Tomorrow you'll be worlds away_

[Matthew]_  
What a life I might have known!_

[Alfred &amp; Arthur]_  
And yet with you my world has started_

[Roderich (overlapping)]  
_One more day to revolution  
We will nip it in the bud  
We'll be ready for these  
Schoolboys_

[Gilbert and Elizaveta (overlapping)]_  
Watch them run amok  
Catch them as they fall  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free-for-all!_

[Berwald]_  
Tomorrow we'll be far away,  
Tomorrow is the judgment day_

[All]_  
Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our God in Heaven has in store!  
One more dawn  
One more day  
One day more!_

There was no telling for certain what was going to happen come tomorrow's sunrise. But there was no doubt in anyone's mind that nothing was ever going to be the same again.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	13. Do You Hear The People Sing?

Chapter 13: Do You Hear The People Sing?

The day of Lukas Bondevik's funeral was bright and sunny, but it was in sheer contrast to the moods of those attending the great man's funeral. Everyone in Paris—weak, mighty, old, young, rich and poor—had come to pay their respects to Lemarque for everything he'd done, both in the king's name and in the name of the people of France. They respectfully took off their hats and bowed their heads in honor of the great man.

There was grief and anger in the air. Grief over the tragic loss and anger by some who felt he was being insulted in death. Lukas was being honored as a king's man, when he was a servant of the people at heart. Many honored and decorated soldiers and members of the king's guard lead the way as the enormous black carriage carrying Lukas in his coffin solemnly rode through the streets of Paris.

They had no way of knowing that the students were watching and waiting for the opportune moment to strike and begin their planned revolution. Francis then began singing a rebel's song and slowly everyone in the crowd began to join in with him.

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!_

_Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?_

At Francis's signal, Alfred launched into attention. He ran into the street and began waving their flag as others joined in with him, waving their flags, hitching a ride on the carriage carrying Lukas's body and making trouble for the soldiers and king's guards.

_Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free!_

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!_

_Will you give all you can give  
So that our banner may advance  
Some will fall and some will live  
Will you stand up and take your chance?  
The blood of the martyrs  
Will water the meadows of France!_

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!  
_

Together, all the students along with several of Paris's citizens who'd felt compelled to join in, they commandeered the carriage and managed to divert it down a different route than the one it was supposed to take.

Soon, the carriage stopped and they found themselves surrounded by armed soldiers and the king's guard. Alfred and Francis, who were at the lead and standing on top of the carriage, pulled out their guns and prepared to fire, but instead of firing then and there, they waited so their attack would be justified.

"Fire!" yelled the commander.

When a soldier fired and hit an innocent civilian, a great battle went underway. Shots were fired, swords met swords, lives were lost and the revolution began. Soon, the students ran to where they intended to set up the barricades—right in front of their favorite tavern. Once they set up the barricades at the front, left and right, they would be able to make their stand.

Quickly as they could, they began building the barricades with the help of anyone who would give it. They built the barricades with whatever furniture they could get their hands on—chairs, tables, sofas, mattresses, shelves, desks, carts and pianos and even broken stairs. They made great progress before an hour had passed, much to Francis's delight.

"Here upon these stones, we'll build our barricade!" said Francis. "In the heart of the city we claim as our own! Each man to his duty and don't be afraid." His face fell when he realized he'd forgotten something vitally important. "Wait, I will need a report on the strength of our foe!"

"I can find out the truth!" lied Roderich. He was dressed like a civilian and wearing a rebel's ribbon he'd forged himself. "I know their ways. In my youth, I fought their wars and served my time. I'll find out what I can; this I promise you!"

Francis looked pleased and allowed Roderich to go. "See men? Now, the people will fight. And so they might! Dogs will bark, fleas will bite and they'll do what it is right!"

They all cheered at this before resuming their work, building up the barricades as quickly as they could.

As they armed themselves and built up the barricades, Alfred spotted two familiar faces. He wasn't entirely surprised to see Matthew and Emil but he wasn't entirely happy about it either. He stormed over to them.

"Mattie, Emil, what're you doing here?" he hissed.

"What do you think? We're here for you," said Matthew. "If you think I'm just going to sit at home while you and the others are out here risking your lives, you're mistaken. You're my best friend and I am _not _going to let you do this without me."

"And wherever Mattie goes, I go," said Emil, firmly.

"Mattie, this is madness! You and Emil need to clear out of here before more trouble starts. You'll only get yourselves killed!" said Alfred. He didn't want to risk losing them in the battle. They weren't soldiers.

"Then we'll die with honor!" said Emil.

"And we'll die doing what's right," said Matthew, firmly. He didn't want Emil out there either and he was scared of dying, but he had no choice. Emil was going to help in the fight with or without him, and this was the best way of looking after him. He also wanted to be there for Alfred. He wasn't about to lose the man he loved, not if he could help it, and he'd promised Arthur he would do his best to keep Alfred safe.

Alfred could see they wouldn't be dissuaded, so he reluctantly nodded. "Fine, you can stay. But you stay down and you do _exactly _as I tell you, or I'll have you both sent back home. Are we clear on this?"

Both Matthew and Emil nodded and then took their places behind the barricade.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	14. A Little Fall of Rain

Chapter 14: A Little Fall of Rain

When night fell and all became quiet, Antonio, who'd taken up the watch, yelled out, "The volunteer! He's back!"

Roderich had returned as promised and he was allowed through the barricade. "Listen my friends, I have done what I said. I have been to their lines. I have counted each man. I will tell what I can. Better be warned, they have armies to spare and the danger is real. We will need all our cunning to bring them to heel."

The students looked concerned at this, but as usual, Francis inspired bravery in them. He gave Roderich a clap on the shoulder. "Have faith! If you know what their movements are, we'll spoil their game. There are ways that a people can fight. We shall overcome their power!"

They all cheered in agreement before failing silent to let Roderich continue speaking.

"I have overheard their plans. There will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve us out before they start a proper fight. Hit us from…the right," he lied.

"Liar!" yelled Emil. He smirked at Roderich. "Good evening, dear inspector. Lovely evening my dear. I know this man, my friends. His name's Inspector Roderich Edelstein! So, don't believe a word he says, 'cause none of its true! This only goes to show what little people can do!"

[Emil]_  
Little people know, when  
Little people fight, we_

_May look easy pickings  
But we've got some bite!  
So never kick a dog  
Because he's just a pup  
We'll fight like twenty armies  
And we won't give up  
So you'd better run for cover  
When the pup grows up!_

Realizing he'd been caught and by a mere _child _no less, Roderich tried to flee, only to be stopped by Francis and the others, who bound his hands and held their weapons threateningly to his face.

"Brave little Emil! You're the top of the class!" praised Tim.

"So, what're we going to do with this snake in the grass?" demanded Vash.

No one would hesitate to agree to shooting the spy then and there, but the final decision was Peter and Graham's.

"Take this man and throw him in the tavern in there," ordered Alfred, as Francis nodded in agreement. He would not condone killing an unarmed foe. It wasn't honorable. "The people will decide your fate, Inspector Roderich Edelstein!"

But Roderich didn't care about his own fate. "Shoot me now or shoot me later!" he snarled. "Every schoolboy to his sport! Death to each and every traitor! I renounce your people's court!"

That earned him a blow to the head from the back of Francis's gun, which rendered him out cold before he was imprisoned in the tavern.

"Come on, boys. We must keep looking forward! There is work we have to do!"

Indeed they did, for another fight quickly went underway. They were hit hard. Shots went off, lives were lost and soon the students began to lose the fight, for they were sorely outnumbered and greatly outgunned.

Desperate and not knowing what else to do, Alfred lit a torch and grabbed a full barrel of gunpowder. He made his way up the top of the barricade as his friends forced several soldiers who'd climbed up, back down where they belonged.

"Alfred, look out!" yelled Emil.

Alfred didn't have time to react, before Matthew acted. He grabbed a gun that was aimed at Alfred and would surely kill him and yanked it away from him, only for it to go off and hit him straight in the chest.

Alfred then held the torch terribly close to the barrel as he faced the solider at the top of the barricade.

"Get back or I blow the barricade!" yelled Alfred.

The soldier just scoffed. "You won't do that. You'll blow yourself up with it if you do."

But Alfred wasn't bluffing. His eyes were cold and full of determined desperation as he put the torch closer to the bucket of gunpowder. "And myself with it," he said, with the utmost seriousness. If he did as he promised, the explosion would take them all.

The soldier's eyes widened as he realized this was neither a joke nor an attempted bluff. "Get back! All of you, get back!" he yelled, to his men. "Retreat, men! Retreat!"

The soldiers all retreated and vanished from their sights. Francis then carefully took the torch and barrel of gunpowder from Alfred before helping him to climb down from the barricade. Alfred's actions just saved their lives and some were grateful to him, others weren't quite so grateful because he nearly got them all killed. But he paid them all little heed.

"Alfred," said Matthew, catching his attention.

He was lying on the ground and seemed to be in pain.

"Mattie?" said Alfred, concerned. "Mattie, what's wrong? Let me take a look." He knelt down beside him and gently pulled back his hand, which was clutching a bloody wound. He found him nursing a nasty-looking bullet wound. "Oh my…Mattie, is this from—?"

Matthew nodded. "There was a gun was aimed at you, about to go off. You didn't see it, but I did. I couldn't let you die," he said, as tears came to his eyes. He didn't regret saving Alfred as he knew Arthur needed Alfred more than he did. He only wished he didn't have to leave Alfred and Emil behind.

Alfred was horrified and felt as though his world had been yanked out from underneath him. "Matthew's been shot! Someone get a doctor!" he yelled. He then carefully took Matthew into his arms and cradled him as though he were a child. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise. You'll be okay, Mattie," he murmured, as he tried to shelter him from the rain that began to fall around them.

He knew it was a lie, as Matthew's wound was fatal and there was no time for a doctor. So, he did his best to comfort him.

"This is all my fault," he said. "Oh, Mattie, forgive me."

"Shh," said Matthew. He didn't seem at all frightened or upset. He seemed rather calm and at peace. He just curled up closer to Alfred and gently touched his face. "It's okay. It's not your fault. Just hold me."

[Matthew]_  
Don't you fret, dear Alfred  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow._

[Alfred]_  
But you will live, sweet Matthew, dear heaven above!  
If I could close your wounds with words of love…_

[Matthew]_  
Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me_

Alfred tightened his grip on his as he felt his heart breaking. His throat tightened and he felt tears stream down his cheeks, despite his efforts to stop them. He couldn't believe this was happening. Matthew had been his dearest friend for so long. He was the brother he never had and family in all but blood. How could he bear to lose him now? He might not have been able to save him, but he would stay with him until the end. He wouldn't depart alone.

[Alfred]_  
You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now…_

[Matthew]_  
The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

_The rain that brings you here  
Is heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far  
So don't you fret, dear Alfred_

_I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now_

_That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close_

[Alfred]_  
Hush-a-bye, dear little Mattie,  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here  
I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping_

[Matthew]_  
And rain…_

[Alfred]_  
And rain…_

[Matthew]_  
Will make the flowers…_

[Alfred]_  
Will make the flowers…grow…_

Matthew's strength was nearly gone. He was becoming weaker and colder as he lay in Alfred's protective embrace. At this point, Emil was at his elder brothet's side, holding his hand in his and crying.

"Emil, you be a good boy for Alfred and never forget what I taught you," he whispered. "Promise me."

"'_Always be selfless, brave and true in everything you do_,'" recited Emil, sadly. "I won't ever forget, I promise. I love you, Matthew."

"I love you too," said Matthew, as he weakly squeezed his hand. He then looked at Alfred for the last time. "I love you, Alfred," he confessed. "Take care of Emil for me. Kiss me, just once before I go."

"Of course," he said. He would do his best to care for the boy. Though Alfred's heart was Arthur's, he would not deny Matthew his dying wish for one kiss. He placed a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Matthew smiled and then he breathed his last as his eyes closed. He was gone. He had joined the angels in heaven.

There were no dry eyes among any of them, especially Emil. Matthew had been a dear friend and good brother to them for several years and to lose him like this caused them all much grief. Alfred held him until he was pulled from his arms and taken away to be buried. his sacrifice would neither be in vain nor forgotten.

Alfred then took Emil into his arms as he cried for his brother. When the boy cried himself to sleep, Alfred took him into the tavern and placed him under the table to rest. After a moment alone, Alfred decided what would be best for Emil. He didn't know for certain if it would work, but he had to try, for Emil's sake. Alfred would _not _let him die at the barricades.

After writing out two letters and folding them up, Alfred gently shook Emil awake. "Emil, wake up."

Emil immediately stirred. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I have something important that need to be done. Will you do it for me?" asked Alfred.

Emil nodded. "Anything for you, Alfred. If it weren't for you, I'd have bitten the dust."

"Deliver these letters for me, will you?" He held up two good-bye letters before placing them in Emil's hands. "Take this one to my grandfather and take the other to a boy named Arthur Kirkland. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure," said Emil.

"Once you've given Arthur his letter, I want you to stay with him. If you don't find him, then stay away from the barricades. Go to my grandfather if you must. But you mustn't return."

"But—!"

"No buts!" interrupted Alfred. He looked serious and sad. "I just lost Mattie and I promised him I'd take care of you. I can't and I _won't_ let you die here. Please, for both our sakes, do as I ask as you promised your brother. Please, Emil. I can't lose you too."

Emil could see there was no hope in dissuading Alfred and he didn't have the heart to defy him after just losing Matthew. So, with a heavy heart and some reluctance, Emil pocketed the letters, hugged Alfred for possibly the last time and then disappeared from the barricades.

()()()()()

It was quite late and somewhat quiet as Berwald sat at his desk, going over papers and making arrangements for his and Arthur's passage to England. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he was most surprised when he heard knocking at the door.

_Who could that be at this hour? _Slowly, Berwald rose up from his seat and answered it. He saw a small boy before him. "Can I help you?"

"Is this the Kirkland residence?" he asked.

"Who's asking?" asked Berwald.

"My name's Emil, monsieur. I'm here with a message for monsieur Arthur from the barricades," he said.

"From the barricades?" repeated Berwald.

"Papa, who's at the door?" asked Arthur, as he came up behind him. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Emil, kid, what on earth are you doing out on a night like this? You're soaked to the bone! Papa, let him come in and warm himself."

Berwald nodded and allowed Emil entrance into their apartment.

Emil was given a set of clothes that were warm, dry and clean and a decent meal as he sat in front of their warm stove. "Merci, Monsieurs Kirkland," he said, after he finished eating. "I'll repay you."

"Don't fret about it now, boy. You said you had a message for Arthur. What is it?" asked Berwald.

"This," said Emil. He handed Arthur a letter after plucking it out of his coat pocket. "It's from Alfred."

Arthur took the letter. His face grew pale and his eyes filled with tears as he read Alfred's words to him.

_My dearest Arthur,_

_If you're reading this, it means Emil has done his job and he's found you before you left Paris. I regret to report that I do not have much good news. Though we at the barricades are surviving and all's quiet for the moment, Emil's elder brother, Matthew, has fallen. He sacrificed himself for me and asked that I take care of Emil for him. As I cannot do that properly at the barricades, I turn to another way to keep my word. I know I have no right to ask, but please allow him to stay with you until this is all done. If I live, I'll take him to live with me. If not, then please either find Emil a good home or allow him to remain with you. I know he'll be safe and cared for with you and your father._

_Forgive me for not coming after you, Arthur. I wish to be with you more than anything else in this world, but like you cannot leave your father for the sake of true love, I cannot abandon my friends in their hour of need. I must see this through no matter what fate befalls me. If I survive this, I'll join you wherever you are, for I will always find you. But whatever happens, I want you to know that you are in my thoughts and my heart will always be yours. Remember me and know that if I die, I will die a happier and better man for having been blessed to loving you and being loved by you._

_I will always be with you, my Arthur._

—_Alfred_

"It's not good, is it?" asked Berwald.

Arthur just shook his head as he showed his father the letter. "Papa, I'm sorry, but there are some things I haven't told you about. Alfred Jones is a man I met a few days ago and we—"

"Arthur, it's alright," interrupted Berwald. "I already know."

Arthur looked surprised. "What?"

"Alfred came to me soon after you first met to ask permission to court you. I gave him what he asked for," he explained. While he was slightly disappointed Arthur hadn't told him himself, he could understand why. After all, he'd been young and in love once. He knew what it was like.

"I really am sorry for not telling you earlier, Papa," said Arthur.

"I know. It's alright," he assured him. "You love him and he loves you. Should he come out of this alive, you both have my blessing to marry." While Berwald was greatly reluctant to let his little boy go, he was willing to do it, for the sake of Arthur's happiness. Alfred seemed like a good man and worthy of his son's affections.

Arthur nodded and then hugged his father tightly. "Thank you," he whispered. He then pulled away and grabbed his coat.

"Where're you going?" asked Emil.

"To the barricades. Where else?" said Arthur. "I need to see if Alfred's alright."

He tried to leave, but Berwald stopped her. "Arthur, you can't! You'll only get yourself killed if you go there! You must stay here!"

"Papa, I have to!" said Arthur, desperately. "I'll go with you to England or wherever you wish, but I can't leave until I know Alfred's alive or dead. I can't just abandon him. You've taught me so much, but above all you taught me to do the right thing. I have to go to him. I know how to fight. I can help him!"

Berwald sighed as he knew he had a choice to make. He was touched that Arthur was willing to give up his true love just for him, and part of him wanted to just run off with him and never look back, but he also wanted him to be happy even more. If he took him away now, he would be miserable and sad, not knowing of Alfred's fate. There was only one thing to do.

"Arthur, do you trust me?" he asked. "Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"You know I do, Papa. I trust you with my life," said Arthur. "And no. You've never broken your promises to me."

"Then trust me now when I say everything is going to be alright," said Berwald. "I promise you. For now, I want you to drink some tea and try to rest. How do you think Alfred or I would feel if something happened to you at the barricades? Do you think either of us could live with ourselves if you were injured or worse, killed? Please, Arthur. Stay here."

Arthur sighed as realized he was right. He reluctantly nodded. "Alright, Papa. I'll stay."

Berwald let out a breath of relief he didn't know he'd been holding. "Good. Now, come with me." He took Arthur to his room where he drank a cup of tea laced with a small sleeping drug that put him right to sleep. He then spoke to Emil in the hall of the apartment.

"Emil, is it?"

"Yes, monsieur."

"Emil, I have somewhere important I need to be and I must ask you to stay here with Arthur tonight," said Berwald. "Sleep where you like. I'll be back when I can."

Emil nodded. "Yes, monsieur," he said. "But what'll I tell monsieur Arthur if she awakes and finds you gone?"

"He shouldn't awake until late tomorrow, but when he does awaken just tell him that I had something very important to do and I'll be back when I can. Try not to let him worry about me," said Berwald. "Do you have something I can borrow, boy? Something your friends will recognize should I encounter them while I'm out?"

Emil nodded again and gave a shiny pin with his name engraved on it. It had been a gift from Alfred. "Be careful, monsieur. The last stranger they met turned out to be a spy," he said.

Berwald nodded as he pocketed the pin. "Thank you. Now, keep watch over Arthur and pray to God that all will be well."

"Yes, monsieur," said Emil. "Be safe."

Berwald grabbed his cane and left his apartment, not knowing if he would ever return.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	15. Bring Him Home

Chapter 15: Bring Him Home

Berwald was taking a huge risk in joining the fight at the barricades, especially with his bad leg paining him and slowing him down, but he knew he had to do it. He had to ensure Alfred's safe return to Arthur.

He had learned many things over the years that were quite useful to him. One of them was disguise and he was a master of it. After arming himself, Berwald wore a wig over his hair, changed into a soldier's uniform he took off a fallen one, and placed some makeup on his face to disguise his face. With all this, he was able to slip past the soldiers and reach the entrance to the barricades.

"Here comes a man in uniform!" said a boy.

"Shoot him, then!" barked Peter.

"No, wait!" said Berwald. He dropped his gun to his feet and held up his hands. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm on your side. I come here as a volunteer!"

There was a moment's silence before the students appeared, took his gun and dragged him behind the barricade where they all held up their weapons to him.

"If you're a volunteer, why do you wear an army uniform?" asked Vash, suspiciously.

"It's not mine. I took it so I could get past the soldiers," said Berwald, as he leaned against his cane. "I have some years behind me. I can be of use to you."

"You'll understand if we don't quite believe you," growled Francis. "See that man over there? He came here as a volunteer too. He's a spy who calls himself Inspector Roderich Edelstein."

Berwald looked and saw Roderich kneeling on the floor in the tavern. There was a bloody wound on his head along with some bruises on his face. His hands were tied and there was a noose around his neck that would immediately tighten if he dared tried to escape. He and the inspector shared a look for the first time in twenty years. Berwald's disguise didn't fool Roderich even for a moment. While the look on Roderich's face was cold and full of disgust, Berwald's was unreadable.

"Someone who isn't cautious is a fool," said Berwald, softly. "But I have proof that I am here for you." He handed Francis the pin Emil had given him. "A friend of yours gave this to me so that you might trust me when I came here."

Francis and the others looked suspicious, but when Alfred came and saw it, he nodded. "It's alright, boys. He's telling the truth. I gave that to Emil and told him to give to only those he trusted most. Give him his gun back and let him go."

Trusting Alfred's judgment, Berwald was given back his gun and not a moment too soon. He happened to look up and saw a sniper on the roof. "Look out!" he yelled. He quickly fired and saved Alfred's life.

Another fight went underway with many shots fired and many cries were heard. By the time it ended and the soldiers retreated for a while, the students were all most grateful to Berwald, who'd saved their lives several times over during the fight. He had more than earned their trust, he had earned their friendship and loyalty.

"We've won this fight, but the war's far from over," said Francis. "The enemy's regrouping. Hold yourself in readiness. Come my friends, back to your positions. The night's fading fast and they'll be back and attack again before too long."

Everyone did as Francis commanded.

"Monsieur Bonnefoy, is it too early to ask for a boon?" asked Berwald.

Francis shook his head. "Monsieur, without you, we would all be dead. You've more than earned my thanks and anything else that's within my power to give. What is it you want?"

"Give me the spy, Roderich Edelstein," said Berwald. "Let me take care of him for you."

Roderich glared, but remained silent.

Francis nodded. "As you wish, monsieur. Do what you have to do. This man belongs to you," he said, as he slipped Rumpelstiltskin a newly sharpened knife.

Berwald just nodded and quietly accepted the blade before forcing yanking the noose off Roderich's neck, forcing him onto his feet and dragging him out the tavern's backdoor. He had something planned for his old adversary. Once he was sure they couldn't be seen by the students, Berwald forced Roderich to stand with his back to the wall. "We meet again."

"You've hungered for this all your life," sneered Roderich. "Take your revenge. How right you should kill with a knife."

But much to Roderich's confusion and shock, Berwald used the knife to cut the ropes binding Roderich's hands.

"You talk too much," said Berwald. "Your life is safe in my hands."

Roderich stared at him with angry bewilderment as he rubbed his sore and swollen wrists. "I don't understand…"

"Get out of here," interrupted Berwald.

Thinking it was some sort of a trick, Roderich glared at Berwald with great hatred. "Berwald, take care, I'm warning you!"

"_Clear out of here!_" hissed Berwald. He had not come to kill Roderich. He'd come to save lives, not take them. He was trying to help Roderich simply because it was the right thing to do, not because he wanted something out of Roderich's cooperation.

Roderich just sneered. He didn't believe that the man he'd pursued relentlessly for so many years was just acting out of the goodness of his heart. "Once a thief, forever a thief! What you want, you always steal! Yes, Berwald, you want a deal. Shoot me now for all I care! If you let me go, beware! You'll still answer to Roderich Edelstein!"

Berwald shook his head. Once, he'd been angry towards Roderich and despised him greatly, but now he only pitied the man. Roderich's life was empty, devoid of life's greatest treasures, friendship, family, and love. He knew nothing but duty and justice and obedience to the law. He was wrong about everything—life, Berwald, and so much more.

"You are wrong and always have been wrong. I'm a man, no worse than any man. You are free and there are no conditions. No bargains or petitions. There's nothing that I blame you for. You've done your duty, nothing more," he said. "If I come out of this alive, you'll find me at Number Fifty-Five Rue Plumet. No doubt our paths will cross again."

Berwald honestly meant what he said. He'd spent years as a fugitive because of Roderich's relentless obsession with his re-arrest, but Roderich was merely doing his duty and Berwald could find little fault with that. He'd long since forgiven Roderich for their past. If he survived this and got Alfred home safely to Arthur, he would go to prison knowing his son was safe and well-cared for.

Roderich still looked disbelieving, but no further protest emitted from his lips. He left while he had the chance and Berwald fired off his gun, making the students cheer as they thought their captured spy was now dead.

Berwald then rejoined them and took a moment to rest his aching leg. "It's done. He shan't bother us again."

Everyone nodded and then began taking places around the barricade. It was very late and they were all weary with exhaustion and sorrow. But they had to keep going. They could not give up now, after they'd come so far.

"Alfred, get some rest," said Francis, as he helped his friend climb down after he'd readjusted parts of the barricade. "You look dead on your feet. Antonio, you take the watch. They may attack before it's light. We've got a long night ahead of us. But everyone keep the faith, for surely as the eagle flies, the people will rise. We are not alone."

Alfred and Antonio did as they were told, and then Tim came out of the tavern with glasses and some drink. "I think we're all going to need a glass or two before the night's over," he said.

No one argued and soon everyone had a glass and were singing amongst themselves about their close friendships and shared experiences together.

[Francis]_  
Drink with me to days gone by  
Sing with me the songs we knew_

[Ludwig]_  
Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads._

[Antonio]_  
Here's to witty girls who went to our beds._

[All]_  
Here's to them and here's to you!_

[Vash]_  
Drink with me to days gone by  
Can it be you fear to die?  
Will the world remember you  
When you fall?  
Could it be your death  
Means nothing at all?  
Is your life just one more lie?_

[All]_  
Drink with me to days gone by  
To the life that used to be  
At the shrine of friendship, never stay dark  
Let the wine of friendship never run dry  
Here's to you and here's to me_

Alfred just swallowed one glass of wine quicker than one could blink before running his hands through his hair as tears slid down his cheeks. He looked a pitiful mess. When he'd agreed to stand and fight in the rebellion, he hadn't fully been prepared for the storm of emotions that came with it. His heart was heavy with the grief of losing Matthew, not knowing for certain if Emil was alright or not, and he feared for the lives of his friends.

He thought of his grandfather, with whom he'd had a terrible fight before all of this had occurred and had not seen in more than a fortnight. Would his grandfather accept his letter of apology and mourn Alfred if he were to die? But most of all, Alfred thought of his beloved Arthur and wondered how he was doing and if he thought of him as he fought beside his friends.

[Alfred (sadly)]_  
Should I care if I should die,  
if he goes across the sea?  
Life without Arthur  
means nothing at all…  
Would you weep, Arthur,  
if I were to fall?  
Will you weep, my love,  
for me?_

Alfred didn't regret staying beside his friends. They were like brothers to him and it was the honorable thing to do. But he would give anything to be rid of the pain he felt and for them all to come out of this in one piece. He prayed then and there that he and his friends would survive the fight that was to come and prayed that Arthur would be alright and happy wherever he was. He would do his best to keep his promise to Arthur to come home to him safely, but heaven alone knew what fate would befall him.

He then curled up beside one of his friends and fell asleep, not knowing that Berwald had been close by listening and had heard every word.

If Berwald had had any doubts about Alfred's character and love for Arthur, they were gone now. In fact, he was finding it difficult not to weep himself. Alfred really had no idea of the impact he'd had on the lives of his friends and Arthur. He truly was a selfless, caring and honorable man more than worthy of Arthur's love.

Berwald rose up from where he'd been sitting and covered Alfred's body with his coat for a blanket before going into the tavern for a moment alone to pray, not for himself, but for Alfred and the others.

[Berwald]_  
God on high  
Hear my prayer  
In my need  
You have always been there_

_He is young  
He's afraid  
Let him rest  
Heaven blessed.  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home._

_He's like the son that I once knew  
Before you took my son to live with you  
The summers die  
One by one  
How soon they fly  
On and on  
And I am old  
And will be gone._

Alfred reminded Berwald strongly of Peter—so young, brave, selfless and true. Had his son lived, would he have joined the revolution too, believing it to be the right thing to do? Perhaps. But all Berwald knew for certain was that he'd come to care for Alfred as though the young man were his own child and he knew he could not bear to let Alfred die at the barricades.

Berwald was no fool. He knew he was an old man and he could not be with Arthur forever, however much he wished to. But Alfred was young and in love with Arthur. He could be there to take care of and love Arthur when Berwald was gone. If he could get Alfred home safely to his son and see them wed in eternal happiness, he could die peacefully.

_Bring him peace  
Bring him joy  
He is young  
He is only a boy_

_You can take  
You can give  
Let him be  
Let him live  
If I die, let me die  
Let him live  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home._

When he finished praying, a feeling of peace settled in Berwald's heart. Somehow, he didn't quite know exactly how, but somehow he knew everything would be alright. He then left the tavern and sat down beside Alfred, keeping watch over him. Gently, he stroked the younger man's hair as he slept.

"Sleep well, son," he murmured. "I'll do my best to get us both home to her, I promise."

He kept watch over Alfred until his exhaustion began to claim him and he fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	16. Roderich's Suicide

Chapter 16: Roderich's Suicide

The following morning, though the sun was up and the skies were clear, the situation was far from good. Though they had guns to spare, much of their ammunition was spoiled from the previous night's rain and Francis had a grim look on his face when he returned after checking the other barricades in Paris.

"Francis, what's wrong?" asked Alfred, noticing the look on his old friend's face. "What's happened?"

"What hasn't happened is what you should ask," said Francis, sadly. He looked truly regretful. "We're alone. The other barricades are gone. The people haven't risen to help us."

Everyone looked devastated at this. They were alone and no one was coming for them. Had all their fighting, sacrifice and Matthew's death been for nothing, then?

"Anyone who wishes to leave, do so. There'll be no grudges or anger held against you. I won't risk anyone's life if they don't wish to," said Francis. He looked broken and great saddened.

But no one moved to leave, not even Alfred.

"_Do you hear the people sing? Singing the songs of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again_," sang Antonio.

Antonio's words gave them the encouragement they needed as they then joined in.

"_When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!_" they sang.

No one was leaving. They'd gotten into this together bring about the dawn of a new age and they would leave it together.

"Very well," said Francis, as he gave them all grateful looks. "But what're we to do about the ammunition? Without it, we cannot hope to fight."

"There's plenty of dry powder over the barricades," said Alfred. "Someone will have to go over it and fetch it."

"You're not seriously suggesting someone go over there with the soldiers waiting to shoot us? It's suicide!" protested Vash.

"Let me go," said Berwald, startling them. "I may be old with a bad leg, but I can still move quickly if I need to."

"Monsieur, no," said Francis, firmly. In the short time Berwald had served with them, he'd become like a father to them all and they weren't about to let him go out into such dangerous territory. "I'm sorry, but I must forbid it. You cannot go. You'll get yourself killed."

"Tim, what the devil are you doing?" yelled Antonio. "Get back here, you fool!"

They all turned to see that in all the discussion and diverted attention, Tim had slipped away and was gathering ammunition. Tim was a good and honest man, but he was the youngest of them and somewhat foolish and reckless.

"Tim, get back here!" yelled Alfred, desperately.

"I've almost got it all!" said Tim. His arms were already loaded with packs of dry powder. He just needed one more and then they could possibly win the fight. He'd already dodged two bullets from the enemy soldiers, thinking he could outfox them a third time and get back beyond the barricade safely.

"Tim, get back! You're going to get yourself killed!" cried Ludwig.

But it was too late, for the soldier's third shot hit Tim right in the head, killing him then and there. The young man fell to the ground, quite dead. His comrades howled in grief as Alfred quickly ran and collected Tim's body along with the gunpowder.

"You at the barricades listen to this!" yelled out the head soldier. "The people of Paris sleep in their beds! You have no chance! No chance at all! Why throw your lives away?"

But none of the students were listening, for they were full of angry grief over Tim's death. They wanted the soldiers to pay and they wanted Tim's death to not be in vain, so as heaven was their witness, they would fight and fight hard.

"If we're to die, then let us die facing our foes!" cried Francis, as he raised his gun in the air. "Make them bleed while we can!"

"Let's make them pay through the nose!" agreed Antonio. "Let's make them pay for every man!"

"If we're to die, then we'll die with honor!" yelled Alfred. "Let others rise and take our place until the earth is free!"

So, they fought and fought hard with honor and bravery. But their efforts were in vain, for as soon as the soldiers began firing off cannons, destroying the barricade and the doors of Paris's citizens were closed to them, they were all destroyed before another hour had passed. The students died as martyrs.

As everyone else fell and perished in the ensuring battle, Berwald frantically searched for Alfred, praying the young man was still alive. He found Alfred slumped against the barricade, badly injured and unconscious, but alive nonetheless.

Ignoring the pain in his bad leg and forcing himself not to limp, Berwald dragged Alfred beyond the barricade and soon came upon an entrance into the sewer. Knowing he had no other choice, he forced open the entrance and slowly pulled Alfred through it until they slid and landed in filthy water deep down below.

Down below in the sewer, Gilbert Beilschmidt happened to be grave robbing from bodies he found in the sewer. He soon found what he believed to be Alfred's dead body, covered in filth and much, but sporting a rather handsome golden jeweled ring that had been in Alfred's family for several generations. Gilbert plucked the ring off Alfred's finger and he was about to nick what he could off Berwald, but it was a poor decision indeed.

Berwald, who'd been unconscious for a moment, immediately woke up before Gilbert could rob him. He was _not _in a good mood, and he would do whatever he thought necessary to keep Gilbert away from him and Alfred. He forced Gilbert down by grabbing his throat and pinning to the wall of the sewer.

"You!" he growled. "Tell me the way out of here or I swear on the soul of my late son, I shall fulfill the promise I made to you twenty years ago!" He wasn't bluffing.

"Down that way," gasped Gilbert, as he tried to break free of Berwald's tight grip. "You'll find the way out if you go all the way down there and on the left!"

Berwald then released Gilbert and dragged Alfred outside. By now it was dark, and they were not too far from a hospital. Waiting for him outside the sewer entrance was Roderich, back in his policeman's uniform holding a gun at him.

Berwald wasn't at all surprised to see Roderich waiting, but even Berwald had to admit, he'd hoped the policeman would wait a little longer before coming to arrest him.

"It's you, Roderich. I knew you wouldn't wait too long. The faithful servant at his post once more!" said Berwald. He beckoned to Roderich, who still remained unconscious. "This man's done no wrong and he needs a doctor's care."

Roderich's face and tone were cold and merciless, as usual. "I warned you I would not give in! I won't be swayed!"

"Another hour yet!" begged Berwald. If Alfred wasn't helped then and there, he would most assuredly die. If he could just get Graham to a hospital, he would do whatever Roderich wished. "And then I'm yours and all our debts are paid."

"The man of mercy comes again and talks of justice!" sneered Roderich. He clearly didn't believe Berwald's word.

Berwald, however, was growing impatient and if need be, he would defend himself and render Roderich unconscious to do what had to be done. "Time is running short! Look down, Roderich Edelstein! He's standing in his grave. Give way, Roderich Edelstein. There is a life to save!"

Roderich was quiet and the wrinkles in his brow increased, as though he were considering this. Finally, he lowered his pistol and stepped back, allowing Berwald to pass. "Take him, Berwald. Do it before I change my mind. But I will be waiting for you, _24601!_"

Berwald shot him a grateful look. "Thank you," he murmured. He then slung Alfred over his shoulder and went on his way. He was able to get Alfred to a hospital and get cleaned up before returning home to Arthur, who'd been worried about him. But while he was alright, he had no way of knowing that at that moment, Roderich was in emotional turmoil over what had happened between them.

()()()()()

After Berwald left, Roderich found himself quite shaken by what had just happened. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. All these years, he'd thought Berwald to be a heartless and condemned criminal, but the man he'd hunted for thirty years had just been merciful to him and granted him his life back. Was it possible he was wrong about Berwald?

[Roderich]_  
Who is this man?  
What sort of devil is he  
To have me caught in a trap  
And choose to let me go free?  
It was his hour at last  
To put a seal on my fate  
Wipe out the past  
And wash me clean off the slate!  
All it would take  
Was a flick of his knife.  
Vengeance was his  
And he gave me back my life!_

No, no. He wasn't wrong. Roderich shook himself and his usual ruthless determination returned to him. Roderich wasn't wrong. He was right. Berwald was just a criminal. He wasn't a good man. He walked in the dark. Roderich was the one who walked in the path of the Lord and of the law. It was simple as that.

_Blast if I'll live in the debt of a thief!  
Blast if I'll yield at the end of the chase.  
I am the Law and the Law is not mocked  
I'll spit his pity right back in his face  
There is nothing on earth that we share  
It is either Berwald Oxenstierna or Roderich Edelstein!  
_

But no matter what Roderich told himself, he could not shake the feelings he felt. He found himself on the railing of a bridge that overlooked the river, which was swollen and powerful and could kill anyone and anything that dared set foot in it. Never before had the river looked so appealing and the edge he walked on seem so dangerous and frightening.

_How can I now allow this man  
To hold dominion over me?  
This desperate man whom I have hunted  
He gave me my life. He gave me freedom.  
I should have perished by his hand  
It was his right!  
It was my right to die as well  
Instead I live…but live in perdition_

Berwald had the chance to kill Roderich and ceased being pursued by him, and yet he'd spared Roderich's life, even though Roderich had been ready to die. Berwald hadn't taken his rightful vengeance. He'd even offered to cooperate and return to prison! He was merciful and held no grudge against Roderich, even though he deserved it.

_And my thoughts fly apart  
Can this man be believed?  
Shall his sins be forgiven?  
Shall his crimes be reprieved?_

Was it truly possible to be forgiven and redeemed of one's mistakes, especially one like Berwald? How could it be? It went against everything he'd ever known and believed in. Roderich couldn't accept it. He just couldn't. He _wouldn't _accept it.

_And must I now begin to doubt,  
Who never doubted all these years?  
My heart is stone and still it trembles  
The world I have known is lost in shadow.  
Is he from heaven or from perdition?  
And does he know  
That granting me my life today  
This man has killed me even so?_

Roderich realized that everything he'd ever thought about the world and Berwald was wrong. Life wasn't black and white. There were shades of grey. Berwald had stolen and broken the law, but he'd only done it to end his child's sufferings and he'd spent the last thirty years doing good and bringing joy into the world. Berwald was both a criminal and a good man. Everything that Roderich had ever believed in was now gone and he could not stop himself from shaking or from weeping as he realized that Berwald's life was full and his own was as empty as the sky.

_I am reaching, but I fall  
And the stars are black and cold  
As I stare into the void  
Of a world that cannot hold  
I'll escape now from the world  
From the world of Rumpelstiltskin  
There is nowhere I can turn  
There is no way to go on…_

Believing there was no other way for him to go, Roderich handcuffed himself and then leap into the swollen river below him, perishing within moments.

Roderich's body would be found under a boat in the river a few weeks later. He would be honored by his fellow officers for all his noble work and loyalty to his duty, but missed for making such a tragic decision.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	17. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

Chapter 17: Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

When Alfred awoke several days later, he was most astonished to find that he was cleaned, his wounds treated and bandaged and he was in his grandfather's house, for he had no knowledge of how he'd survived the final fight at the barricades.

Alfred also found that he was being tended to by his grandfather, who'd been so afraid he'd lost his grandson, especially after reading Alfred's heart-wrenching good-bye letter from Emil. Grandfather and grandson then shared a tight embrace full of tears, gratitude and apologies before Alfred was visited by Emil and Arthur, who'd been worrying themselves ill over him.

Though Alfred's injuries were great and he had a fever as a result of them, he was alive and was told he would make a full recovery. Over the next six months, Alfred slowly recovered from the barricades. His physical wounds healed well and without delay, but his heart was heavy with grief and pain from loss.

When he'd been told that the rebellion had failed and his friends were now in heaven, he'd wept greatly on Arthur's shoulder. He was not the only one grieving, for they all had family who were weeping over the losses of their sons, brothers, and true loves. Alfred could hear the tears they shed when he went out into the streets of Paris and it broke his heart to hear it.

In the months that followed, Alfred was most grateful for Arthur. As their love for each other grew, Arthur was his anchor through the storm and he provided him with the strength he needed as he slowly healed. Alfred was moving past his grief, but it wasn't an easy process. With encouragement from Berwald, who visited as often as Arthur and Emil did and to whom he was growing close to, Alfred finally visited the tavern where he and his friends had once spent many an hour of leisure, so that he might face the ghosts of his past.

When he arrived, his recovery was nearly complete and his wedding to Arthur was in less than a week. It was long past due for him to come to say good-bye.

The tavern was quite a sorry state and still recovering from the barricades. It would probably never be restored to its former glory. And even if it did, Alfred's time there in the future would be rarer than rare, for it brought back too many memories. He took a seat in the only chair that was left in the room and felt the tears come again.

[Alfred]_  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone._

_Here they talked of revolution.  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
Here they sang about 'tomorrow'  
And tomorrow never came._

_From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lonely barricade at dawn.  
Oh my friends, my friends forgive me!_

_That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
_

Was he dreaming, or did he truly see the ghosts of his friends in the corner of his eye? Alfred didn't know, but he couldn't bring himself to look. If it was just a trick of the light, he didn't want to see it. But if it were real, then how could he stand to face them with the survivor's guilt he felt? They'd died nobly while he'd survived. They'd set out to change the world and he could not say for certain if they'd succeeded or not._  
_

_Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more._

_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for!  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more…_

As Alfred's tears slowly ceased, he could swear he heard voices say, "_Don't grieve for us, Alfred. We shall wait for you with open arms, old friend._" But whether or not it was real, he didn't know. He only knew that while he would always miss his friends, the pain now seemed easier to bear than it had before and someday, he would see his friends again. Someday.

Slowly, Alfred rose up from his seat and then went out to meet with Arthur, who'd been waiting for him. No words needed to be spoken between them as he took his arm and led him back to his grandfather's house for supper. Alfred was grateful beyond words to have him in his life, for she gave him the strength to journey on and he was also glad that he hadn't been taken from him, for he was his light in the darkness.

Arthur smiled at him as they arrived at their destination and sat down in the parlor. He was greatly pleased with the progress Alfred was making in his recovery. "Everyday you walk with stronger step, you walk with longer step. The worst is over." He was glad of it, for she'd been worried about him during the first few difficult weeks of his recovery. He'd been at his side for every moment possible, helping him.

Alfred nodded and then spoke of something that had been on his mind often of late. "Everyday, I wonder everyday, who was it brought me here from the barricades?" He had no idea who could've been the one to save him that night, and wanted more than anything to know so that he might thank his savior properly.

Arthur just shook his head and gently caressed his cheek. "Don't think about it, Alfred. With all the years ahead of us, I will never go away and we will be together everyday." Truth be told, Arthur wondered about Alfred's savior himself, and while he had his suspicions, he was just more grateful that Alfred was alive and hadn't left him.

[Arthur]_  
Every day  
Every day  
We'll remember that night  
And the vow that we made:  
A heart full of love  
A night full of you  
The words are old  
But always true.  
Oh, heavens, for shame  
You did not even know my name!_

Alfred smiled as he pulled Arthur close to him before he held his hand and tightly intertwined their fingers together.

[Alfred]_  
Dear mademoiselle  
I was lost in your spell._

They were both so caught up in the moment that neither of them noticed that Berwald was standing in the doorway watching them. The moment was very bittersweet to him, for while he was happy that Arthur had found his true love and was so happy, he was sad knowing that his little boy had finally grown up and they would soon be parted.

[Arthur]_  
A heart full of love  
No fear no regret_

[Alfred]_  
Arthur, Arthur…!_

[Arthur &amp; Alfred]_  
I saw you waiting and I knew._

[Alfred]_  
Waiting for you  
At your feet_

[Arthur]_  
At your call_

[Alfred &amp; Arthur]_  
And it wasn't a dream  
Not a dream after all_

[Berwald (interjecting, to himself)]_  
He was never mine to keep.  
He is youthful, he is free.  
Love is the garden of the young  
Let it be…let it be…  
A heart full of love  
This I give you on this day…_

Berwald then cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Papa," said Arthur, smiling. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, my boy," said Berwald, faking a smile. "I just wondered if I might have a word with Alfred before supper."

"Of course," said Alfred. Anything for Arthur's papa. "Arthur, would you mind—?"

Arthur shook his head as he rose up from his seat. He kissed Berwald's cheek as he left, which brought a small smile to his face.

"Here, Monsieur Kirkland, let me help you sit down," said Alfred. He'd noticed Berwald's limp was greater than usual. He helped the older man sit down across from him. "Monsieur, before we discuss what is it you wanted to with me, there's something I must tell you first."

"Then by all means, do so," said Berwald, graciously.

Alfred nodded and then began. "Monsieur, I can't thank you enough for what you've done. You raised Arthur into an angel and have given him to me. There aren't words to express my gratitude, but I hope that my actions will be enough. Arthur and I wish you to live with us. We'll take care of you, love you like children to their father and you shall be a father to us both. Monsieur Kirkland—"

"Please, stop," said Berwald. He was shaking a little and seemed sad. "Your words are kind, son. But there's something I have to tell you, something I've never told anyone, not even Arthur. He's shed enough tears in his life and he cannot know the truth. It's a story of slavery and shame. You alone must know for now."

Alfred looked puzzled but said nothing as Berwald took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"Once upon a time, there was a man whose name was Berwald Oxenstierna. He stole some bread to save his precious son. For twenty winters, he served his time and in sweat, he washed away his crime. Years ago, he broke his parole and lived a life apart. How could he tell Arthur and break his heart? It's for Arthur this must be faced. If he is caught, he is disgraced," said Berwald, as a lone tear slid down his cheek. "The time has come to journey on, and from this day he must be gone. Who am I? Who am I?"

"You're Berwald Oxenstierna," said Alfred, softly. He was greatly shocked. He had heard of Berwald Oxenstierna through old newspaper reports and in his lessons at the university. But in all honesty, he didn't care Arthur's adoptive father was a former convict. Berwald Oxenstierna had only stolen food to save a child he loved and he'd spent years caring for others and loving Arthur. He was a good man, no matter what the police believed. "Monsieur, listen to me, your past matters nothing to me. You cannot leave. If you do, what would you have me tell my darling Arthur? He'll never believe what I say. He'll never give up looking for you."

Berwald sighed. "I know," he said. He didn't want to give him up. He loved him. But it was because he loved him that he refused to be selfish with Arthur. "But we both know what'll happen to him if people know about me. I'll be there for the wedding, but after that I must leave. Make Arthur believe that I've gone away on a journey a long way away. Tell him my heart was too full for farewells. It's better this way."

Alfred could see there was no chance of persuading Berwald to do otherwise, so with a heavy heart, he nodded. "I give you my word. I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, Alfred," said Berwald, gratefully. He knew he could count on Alfred. For Arthur's sake, this had to be so.

* * *

_**MAMMA**_**_ MIA!_**

Over a 1000 views on this story already!? I couldn't be happy enough for this, and for making this happen wait for a very special chapter at the end of this story, take a guess what it is, cause I'm not telling!

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	18. The Wedding

Chapter 18: The Wedding

The day of Arthur and Alfred's wedding was a great one.

Arthur looked stunningly beautiful in his white silk wedding gown. His hair was comb back with small white flowers, his veil adorned with tiny pearls and he was a bride many envied. Alfred was very handsome in his black silk suit and white rose buttonhole and he looked like the happiest man alive as the priest announced him and Arthur husband and wife/husband.

The wedding was an enormous turnout. Many friends of Arthur and Alfred's family were in attendance, along with many of the elite of Paris, for Alfred was a rich man and Arthur had quite the wedding dowry. Berwald had given Arthur his inheritance of six hundred thousand francs along with the deeds to all the homes they'd lived in over the years. There were beautiful flowers, music, singing, dancing, laughter and tears at the wedding and reception.

There were tears in Berwald's eyes as he gave Arthur away and shared a father-son dance together at the reception. Emil was the couple ring bearer and looked as happy as could be as he watched his friends' joy. He was even happier that soon he would officially be adopted into their family and he promised to be a good son to them both.

A week or so after the wedding when Emil was adopted; and sleeping comfortably in his new room, Berwald departed. He claimed he was going on a trip and was unsure when he'd be back. Arthur was reluctant to see him go, but promised his papa he would always have a home with his. They shared one last hug and kiss good-bye before he left.

Alfred's heart was heavy, as he knew Berwald would most likely not come back. He was in the parlor, silently wondering if he should tell Arthur the truth or not when one of the servants came in.

"Pardon me, sir, but there's a Monsieur and Madame Beilschmidt here to see you. They say it's quite urgent they speak with you at once."

"Send them in," said Alfred. If it was who he thought it was, he knew they wouldn't go away just yet. He would give them a piece of his mind and then turn them over to the authorities.

Gilbert and Elizaveta then came into the parlor looking as if they had a secret they were longing to share with him.

"What an honor it is to finally meet you, Monsieur Jones," said Gilbert, sweetly. "Might we sit down and talk with you over some tea and your pocketbook?"

"Absolutely not," said Alfred, coldly. He couldn't believe their audacity and was revolted at the sight of them. "You'll tell me your business here and then get out."

"I think not, monsieur. We know something you don't know that you won't want others to know. But we won't speak nor leave unless you pay," said Elizaveta, evilly. "Five hundred francs surely wouldn't go amiss?"

Alfred's anger flared. "How _dare _you two show your faces here and make such demands?" he snarled. "Do you think I'm so foolish not to recognize you for the thieving lowlifes you are? You lied to my wife's mother and robbed her of her money, you treated my wife/husband like dirt beneath your shoes, and abandoned your own children who're more than you deserve! How dare you come to my house, you filthy pigs?"

"We dare, because I have information regarding your precious wife/husband's father," said Gilbert, smirking evilly. "Information the police would dearly love to get their hands on. I just have to say the word. Just think of that."

Alfred just let loose a small growl before pinning Gilbert to the wall. "Dead men tell no tales and nor will the police be willing to listen your insanities. Tell me what you have to say and then get out before I inform them of your whereabouts!"

Gilbert and Elizaveta actually looked terrified and without further resistance, spoke of what they knew regarding Berwald.

"I was in the sewers the night the barricades fell," said Gilbert. "Berwald was there too, limping something terrible as he carried the body of a young gentleman he'd killed on his back. Fortunately, I have proof of my claims. I plucked this ring off that poor dead boy."

Alfred frowned and then his eyes widened in shock as he took the ring from Gilbert. "I know this ring. It's mine." His heart skipped a beat as he realized what this meant. "Heavens above!" _The stranger who brought us Emil's pin so we would trust him…all along it was Berwald Oxenstierna. He was my savior that night. _"My savior was right in front of me and I never knew…" He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid.

"So, will you pay us for helping you?" asked Elizaveta, sounding hopeful.

Alfred immediately scowled. "No."

He had the servants dump Gilbert and Elizaveta out into the streets. As Arthur had spotted the Beilschmidts when they arrived, he had taken no chances to get them out of his life for good. He'd gone outside and found some policemen walking down the street. He informed them of who had come to the house, and it was a good thing he did, for Gilbert and Elizaveta were wanted by the police, who'd built quite a case with a mountain of evidence against them. They were arrested right after they were thrown out of the house, and were quickly sentenced to life in prison for a number of charges and never seen on the streets of France again.

As soon as they were gone, Alfred ran into the other room where Arthur was. "Arthur, we must find your father now, before it's too late."

Arthur looked worried at this, but didn't say a word as he followed Alfred out of the house. They could only hope they could find Berwald before he left Paris.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	19. Take Our Hands

Chapter 19: Take Our Hands

But Berwald had never left Paris at all.

While he hadn't been lying about wanting to protect Arthur's reputation and place in society, he hadn't admitted the other reason why he'd left. He'd been ill for quite some time and it seemed God was calling him home. Lacking the courage to tell Arthur of his fate, he'd left him in the care of his true love and was currently resting at the convent, waiting until it was time for him to die.

He sat alone near a table that held his most precious possessions. The silver candlesticks he'd received from Feliciano, a chipped cup that had been his wife/husband's, his son's tattered old scarf and a small photograph of Arthur. To anyone else, they were just small trinkets, but to Rumpelstiltskin, the items and the memories they possessed, were worth more than all the treasures in the world.

He'd cried, he'd laughed, he'd been happy, he'd been sad, he'd known hate and love, and he'd led a good, long and full life. He'd traveled the world, he found and lost his true love, he'd had friends, and he'd cared for a son and raised a son with love. His life had been lived to the fullest. Now, he was ready to enter the eternal sleep. He only prayed for Arthur's happiness.

[Berwald]_  
Alone, I wait in the shadows  
I count the hours  
'Till I can sleep  
I dreamed a dream  
Emma stood by  
It made her weep  
To know I die  
Alone, at the end of the day  
Upon this joyful night I pray  
Take these children, my lord  
To thy embrace  
And show them grace…  
God up high,  
Hear my prayer  
Take me now  
To thy care  
Where you are  
Let me be  
Take me now  
Take me there  
Bring me home  
Bring me home_

Berwald began to drift off, only to awaken again when he heard a voice he'd not heard in over twenty years.

"_Monsieur, we bless your name_," sang an angel's voice. It was Lily, dressed in white and restored to her prime. She was beautiful and happy. Standing beside her, holding her hand, was a handsome young man in pale brown coat, who looked equally happy. Berwald supposed Lily's guest was Ivan, Arthur's birth father. They'd come for him.

"I'm ready, Lily," murmured Berwald.

"Monsieur, lay down your burden," said Ivan, softly.

"At the end of my days…"

"You raised our child with love," said Ivan, gratefully.

"He's one of the best of my life," confessed Berwald. He'd never once regretted taking Arthur in. The years he'd spent raising him had been some of the happiest in his life. He'd been a blessing to him, just as he'd been a blessing to him.

"And you shall be with God," said Lily, smiling.

Just then, the door burst open. Alfred and Arthur came in, looking frantic and dismayed as they ran to his side and knelt at his feet.

"Papa! Papa!" said Arthur. He kissed his head and then rubbed his cold hand in his', trying to warm it. "Are you alright? Why did you go away?"

Words could not express the relief Berwald felt at seeing Arthur again. Having him with him one last time before he departed, was a blessing he'd never thought he could have.

"Arthur, my son, am I forgiven now? Thank the heavens I've lived to see this day," he said, as a tear escaped him.

"It's you who must forgive a thoughtless fool. It's you, who must forgive a thankless man," burst out Alfred. His eyes were red from tears and his face was a mixture of shame, devastation and gratitude. "It's thanks to you that I am living and again I lay down my life at your feet. Arthur, your father is a _saint! _When they wounded me, he took me from the barricades, carried me like a babe and brought me home to you."

Arthur wasn't surprised. He'd already guessed Berwald had been his husband's savior. He was a clever boy. Arthur gave Berwald a grateful look.

"Thank you, Papa," he said.

Berwald just smiled a little as he stroked Arthur's cheek. His strength was waning and he knew he didn't have long. "Now you are here, again beside me," he murmured. "Now I can die in peace, for now my life is blessed."

Arthur frantically shook his head as tears came to her eyes. "No, no, _no! _You will live. Papa, you're going to live. It's too soon, too soon to say good-bye." He would _not _lose him. Twenty years with him was not long enough. Not long enough by far! It was too short of a time. How could he bear to part with him now?

Berwald let out a tiny chuckle. "Yes, Arthur, forbid me now to die. I'll obey. I will try." He would try for her sake, but he knew he couldn't stop the inevitable. He shakily pulled out an envelope with Arthur's name on it in his tidy scrawl. In it was everything he'd never told Arthur and now he could know. "On this page, I write my last confession. Read it well; when I at last am sleeping. It's the story of one who turned from hating, a man who only learned to love again when you were in his keeping."

Though he had saved her from Gilbert and Elizaveta, Arthur had been Berwald's savior. Feliciano had started his path to redemption, but Arthur had been the reason he'd become a better man again. He'd given him years of happiness and helped him to love again. He never wanted him to forget that. He'd stolen happiness with him and didn't mind paying.

Tears slid down Arthur's cheeks as he took the letter and then buried his head in his father's lap for the last time. "I love you too, Papa," he said, as he tightly held one of his hands.

Berwald smiled softly as he stroked his hair with his free hand before closing his eyes and breathing his last. He was then helped to his feet but none other than his beloved wife/husband, Tino, who was as beautiful and happy as ever, for he was an angel and he'd been waiting many years to be with his husband again.

Overjoyed, Berwald hugged him tightly as happy tears escaped him. "My sweet Tino," he murmured. "I've missed you so."

"And I you, Berwald," said Tino, smiling as he placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, my love. Now, you'll be safe and happy with me and our son in heaven."

They shared a tender kiss before they began to depart to the gates of heaven, walking side-by-side easily for the first time in many years.

[Tino]_  
Come with me,  
where chains will never bind you.  
All your grief…  
At last, at last behind you  
Lord in Heaven  
Look down on him in mercy._

[Berwald]_  
Forgive me all my trespasses  
and take me to Your glory._

Berwald turned back once to place a kiss on Arthur's head as he wept in his husband's arms. Berwald knew Arthur would grieve for him for a time, but soon the pain would ease and he'd spend the rest of his life with his husband and family. He'd be happy, safe and loved forever and that was all he'd ever wanted for him, knowing that made it easier for him to leave. When the time came, they'd be reunited.

Berwald was then joyfully reunited with his precious son, Peter, who hugged him tightly and expressed his eternal love for his father. Berwald carried his precious boy as they walked to the gates. Along the way, Berwald also saw Feliciano, who smiled proudly at him; along with all others he'd known and cared for in his life. They were welcoming him into heaven with open arms.

[Berwald, Tino &amp; Peter]  
_Take our hands  
We'll lead you to salvation  
Take our love  
For love is everlasting  
And remember  
The truth that once was spoken  
To love another person  
Is to see the face of God…_

Berwald was taken into heaven where he remained with his family in blissful paradise for the rest of eternity. As for Arthur and Alfred, they gave Berwald a quiet, yet honorable funeral. His grave read:

_Berwald Oxenstierna_

_A man whose heart was pure as the_

_gold from the straw he spun_

_Loved forever, never forgotten_

Arthur and Alfred never forgot the kind soul who'd sacrificed so much for them both and had brought so much joy into their lives. They lived happily for many years together, raising Emil along with their own young son and daughter, Heracles Swe and Sofia Lily. They even had grandchildren and some great-grandchildren.

They helped others, provided their friends and family with great examples of kindness and charity and love until the end of their days when they were reunited with those they'd lost in heaven. Did they live happily ever after? Perhaps. But they did live life to the fullest, and that was just as beautiful.

_Do you hear the people sing  
Lost in the valley of the night?  
It is the music of a people  
who are climbing to the light._

_For the wretched of the earth  
there is a flame that never dies.  
Even the darkest night will end  
and the sun will rise._

_They will live again in freedom  
in the garden of the Lord.  
They will walk behind the ploughshare;  
they will put away the sword.  
The chain will be broken  
and all men will have their reward!_

_Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade,  
is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
when tomorrow comes!_

_Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
when tomorrow comes…  
Tomorrow comes!_

**FIN**

* * *

Well get ready for that special chapter folks! Cause it will be Awesome!

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


	20. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter

The music begins to start up once again, as almost 20 people began to line up where the barricade once stand. The hearts to be free will still fight for what they believed in, as the music goes on once more, as the stage was ready for them to sing one last time, as Peter ran up in front of Berwald and began to sing.

[Peter]

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people_

As Arthur began to sing after him as he was singing the way a British person would sing with his heart and being in it, as the others began to watch him with wonder in their the will of the people as he looks to the sky, as Alfred walked up behind him and kissed him on his cheek softly as he smiled.

[Arthur]

__Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!__

Soon Francis came in to sing his sing in French, the words of his people as the beauty of it was almost to calm for words to say they where simple and sweet, he look at the sky where the bells are longing for the freedom they need.

[Francis]

_À la volonté du peuple (At the will of the people)_  
_Et à la santé du progres (And health progress)_

Following close behind Francis was Ludwig to sing in his native tongue in German. It surprise everyone that he can sing his good. As the words where gone from his mouth, as he looks to the sky as well as the longing to be free was on his mind.

[Ludwig]

_Das ist die Sinfonie von Menschen (this is the symphony of human)_  
_Die nicht länger Sklaven sind (The slaves are no longer)_

With a hand on Ludwig's shoulder to stop him as Kiru, soon continues after Ludwig, as he began to sing in his native tongue as well, as the flowers began to fall as he began, he looked to the sky where the flowers fall as he looked with a blank face.

[Kiru]

_新た に 熱い 命 が 始まる (Start new hot life)_

_明日 が 来た 時 そう さ 明日 が (Is so is tomorrow when tomorrow came)_

He was given an unexpected hug from behind, he jumped away in fright as Elizaveta soon began her turn as she took a deep breath to deepen her voice as a boy, as she looked to the sky in wonder, while Gilbert came behind her.

[Elizaveta]

__Állsz_-e mellenk, hogyha kell, (to stand next to them, if necessary, to)_  
_Kiállsz-e ertünk a harcunkat? (To stand up for us in our fight?)_

As Peter was going ran up to sing again only to have Berwald scooped him up in arms on his shoulders as Berwald began to sing in his Swedish language, as Peter began to laugh, as he and Peter looked up to the sky while Tino came close behind him looking as well.

[Berwald]

_Ifrån var barrikad (From the barricades)_  
_Sa kan man se ett framtidsland (So you can see a future land)_  
_sa kom med och slass (So come along and fight)_  
_Du ska kampa med oss om du kan (You'll fight with us if you can)_

Soon Feliks took Peter from Berwald and tickled him as they both laugh. Soon Feliks began to sing in his native language in Polish and soon Peter left his arms to run away from, as he looks to the sky for the freedom the people want.

[Feliks]

_Wytez sluch to spiewa lud (I'm listening is a singing people)_  
_Co nie chce zyc w niewoli znow (What they do not want to live in captivity again)_

Soon Peter ran into Tim's arms as tried to break free from his grip when Tim soon looked to the sky as the freedom they want will soon come close for the ones that want to be free, and soon he began to sing where the other left in his native tongue

[Tim]

_Van al die mensen die verdommen (Of all the people who refuse)_  
_om nog langer slaaf to zijn (for even longer slave to his)_

Soon Peter got away from Tim and accidentally ran into Matthew as he gave him a soft hug. Matthew looked up at the sky where the others looking, with Emil close behind him, as he began with his heart to sing.

[Matthew]

_When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!_

Soon without them knowing, Roderich was behind them as Matthew, Emil and Peter turned they screamed in fright and ran as fast as they can, to not get catch by Roderich, as he looked to the sky wanting nothing by order in the world, he began to sing in his tongue about his forces.

[Roderich]

_Wenn du kämpfst mit ganzer kraft (if you fight with all our force)_  
_hat bald ein Ende alle Not (is coming to an end all emergency)_

Matthew, Emil and Peter soon ran into Jett as the four of them looked to the sky with a longing look on their faces for the freedom that tomorrow with bring for them, as Jett began to sing as well with the song of the people who want freedom in their hands.

[Jett]

_Some will fall and some will live  
Will you stand up and take your chance?  
The blood of the martyrs  
Will water the meadows of France!_

Peter and Emil shuck away from Matthew and Jett and run into Lukas as he looked to the sky in 'awe' longing for the freedom of the people who lived in the streets, as the boys ran pasted him while he sings the song of the people.

_Kan du høyre folkets song? (you can right people song?)_  
_Det er ein song frå arge menn! (it is the song from Argentine men!)_

While out of nowhere Eliška was there, with bags of food in her hands as she looking up at the sky, as she soon began to sing while she deepen her voice like Elizaveta did with her.

_Chcem tady žit, už máme bídy dost (I want to live here, we have misery)_  
_i běd a svévolí (a_nd woe and arbitrariness._)_

Soon the boys bumped into Andersen as he picked them up and spin them around until they where dizzy, as he put them down he looked to the sky in wonder for the freedom they want was close at hand as he began his part as well.

[Andersen]

_Når de dumpel trommers bud svares af stærke hjerteslag (When the dumpel Trommers tender subject of strong heartbeat)_  
_Da skal et bedre liv gå ud i den nye dag (Then a better life go out into the new day)_

Soon when the boys got their heads from spinning, they bumped into Seamus as he just walked out of the tavern, with a bottle of beer in his hand and moved out of the way until they heard him sing the people song in joy while looking at the sky.

[Seamus]

_Will you join in our crusade?_  
_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

Soon without a warning Emil began to sing in own tongue as well, as he and Peter looked up at the sky while Berwald, Tino, Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew came from behind them as he began to sing.

[Emil]

_Þannig er söngur þeirra sem að (Thus the song of that)_  
_þrældóm aldrei vilja meir (slavery never want more)_

Alfred then began to sing when Matthew, Berwald and Tino gone to get the boys, as he puts an arm around Arthur as he looked to the sky in the look of love in his eyes.

[Alfred]

_Do you hear the people sing? Say do you hear the distant drums?_  
_It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!_

And soon everyone that sang the Song of the People, came together where the barricade once was and the began to sing as one as the kids took part in it as well, for they want freedom as much as the others do.

[Berwald, Peter, and Emil]_  
One day more!_

[Alfred &amp; Arthur]_  
I did not live until today._

[Matthew]_  
One more day all on my own!_

[Alfred &amp; Arthur]_  
How can I live when we are parted?_

[Roderich (overlapping)]_  
I will join these people's heroes  
I will follow where they go  
I will learn their little Secrets,  
I will know the things they know._

[Berwald, Peter and Emil]_  
One day more!_

[Alfred &amp; Arthur]_  
__Tomorrow you'll be worlds away_

[Matthew]_  
What a life I might have known!_

[Alfred &amp; Arthur]_  
And yet with you my world has started_

[Roderich (overlapping)]  
_One more day to revolution  
We will nip it in the bud  
We'll be ready for these  
Schoolboys_

[Gilbert and Elizaveta (overlapping)]_  
Watch them run amok  
Catch them as they fall  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free-for-all!_

[Berwald]_  
Tomorrow we'll be far away,  
Tomorrow is the judgment day_

[All]_  
Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our God in Heaven has in store!  
One more dawn  
One more day  
One day more!~_

_~Fin~_

_**Jean Valjean-****Sweden/**Berwald****_

_****Cosette-England/Arthur****_

_******Marius- America/Alfred******_

_**Fantine-****Liechtenstein/Lily**_

_****Eponine-Canada/Matthew****_

_****Gavroche-Iceland/**Emil******_

_****Enjolras-France/Francis****_

_****Javert-******Austria******/**Roderich******_

_******M. Thénardier-Prussia/**Gilbert********_

_****Mme. Thénardier-Hunagry/**Elizabeta******_

_****And the rest of the Hetalia cast!****_

* * *

Chaos dose not own Hetalia or Les Miserables. Please leave a review!


End file.
